Birth To Death
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Nearing the end of his life, Humphrey tells his life story to his grandson. Starting from when he was a pup up until his final days. R&R, Names and Ideas will help greatly.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, I'm starting a new story due to the fact that I have ran out of ideas for my other ones. This is rated T due to the fact of romance and war, but may change to M when Lemons come in later chapters. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I'm sure that it will be longer then any of my other ones. This story will be set up with dates so for instance Humphrey was born in spring 2008 which means his death would be in the year of 2023 since wolves live around 15 years. Let's get this story started! *cracks knuckles***

* * *

><p><em>October 11th 2023<br>Humphrey's Age: 15_

_Humphrey's POV_

Today was just like any other day, the sun was shining and I was just relaxing in my den alone as usual. I got up and stretched hearing a few of my bones crack due to my old age. I walked out of the den and looked and the rising sun that had only risen and hour ago. I stared at the mountains that the sun had risen from and got lost in my thoughts.

'I remember when Kate and I would watch the sunrise almost every day.' I thought to myself

An image of her tan face and hazel eyes came into my thoughts, she had a warm smile just like the day she passed.

"Oh how I remember that day" I said with a slight sadness

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, March 30th 2022<em>

That day was just like today, just an average day like any other. Kate and I were the oldest wolves in the pack, at 14 years old, we out lived any other wolf that was our same age. We lived next to the head Alphas den since we were the parents of them. Kate and I we just have a lazy day with nothing else to do, we would tell stories and remember great memories that we had while we were young. It was a great day and it was one I truly enjoyed, but little did I know at the time l that it was her last. After having dinner with our son and his family we headed to bed, cuddling up together like we always did. I had a great dream that night, but it was more of a flashback since it was about the trip to Idaho and back, all those years ago. That trip has always stayed with me since it was when Kate fell in love with me and we ended up getting married a few days after we had returned. I slept with a smile on my face remembering all the ups and downs that trip had. From the howl on the train, to the bear attack and saving Kate from the flash flood, all of it held a special place in my mind.

When the next morning came I woke up before Kate did which was a rare occasion but it didn't raise my suspicions as to what actually happened. I went for a quick walk around the territory before returning home and finding her still asleep. This was when my suspicion started to come in, I nudged her head a few times which usually would awake her but this time it didn't. I placed my paw on her shoulder and shocked her lightly a few times the find that it didn't work as well. I also noticed that she was quite cold, as if she was out in the snow for too long. Fearing the worst since she and I both knew that we were nearing the end of our lives, I went to get the pack nurse. Her name was. Kelly and she was somewhat related to me and was one hell of a good nurse who could cure and heal almost anything.

I brought her to my den and had her check on Kate to see what exactly was happening to her. I nervously sat next to where Kate was laid down while I watched Kelly examine her. She had a look of doubt on her face while she checked her temperature and looked for any infections. At the back on my head I was fearing the worst since I knew that it must of been Kate's time to go. Kelly finally checked her pulse but she seemed to have trouble locating it. After a minute she figured it out and so did I. She has a look of sadness on her face when she looked at me.

"Humphrey I'm sorry, but it was Kate's time to go, she's gone." She said before exiting the den leaving me alone with Kate.

My mind was blank, it was trying to take it all in but it just couldn't. I broke down crying into her fur, I could not hide the sadness that I was feeling. I looked at her face and saw she had a smile on her face, a warm smile. This cheered my up a little knowing that she was happy when she passed, and I knew that she would be waiting for me to soon join her when my time came. It wasn't long until my son came into my den to see his mother had passed. He broke down crying just like had when I first found out. I place my paw on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"It's okay son, she's in a better place now and she's happy." I said  
>"I just can't believe she's gone" He said with his eyes full of tears<br>"Me nether, but it was her time" I said  
>"Yes, she lived a great life" He said<br>"Yes she did, and she wouldn't want us to cry over her loss, she would want us to continue on, and remember she will always be watching over us." I said  
>"I'm really going to miss her, she was one of the best mothers a wolf could ask for." He said<br>"And she was a great mate as well" I said  
>"But dad why aren't you crying?" He asked<br>"I did, but I soon stopped when I knew that she was happy when she passed and I remembered what she once told me." I said  
>"And what was that?" He asked<br>"Once you love someone, they stay with you forever, in here" I said placing a paw over his heart  
>"Thanks dad, I needed that" He said giving me a Hug which I returned.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Back to Present<em>

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a wolf walk up to my den. I turned my head to find my son, Tanner, with his son, Nova walking toward me.

"Hi grandpa!" Nova said excitedly while giving me a hug

Nova was about a year old and looked a lot like me, only he had Kate's Hazel eye's which reminded me of her every time I saw them.

"Hey Nova" I said smiling I then looked at my son "Hello son, what brings you here?"  
>"Hey dad and I came here to see if you didn't mind watching Nova today." He said<br>"I don't mind at all, but why though?" I asked  
>"Well Shade and I wanted to spend some time together alone since we really haven't had the time since Nova was born." He said<br>"Ah I see you want some 'alone' time" I said with a laugh  
>He laughed as well "No dad, Shade and I are good with one pup for now" He said<br>"Okay have fun then" I said  
>"Thanks dad, I owe you one" He said as he started leaving<br>"You always say that but you never make up for it" I said laughing  
>"Well, what can I say, I'm just like you." He said with a laugh before continuing on<p>

I turned my attention back to Nova who was playing with a bug that was walking on the floor of my den.

I smiled "Hey Nova it looks like it's just me and you today, got anything you want to do?" I said  
>"Oh I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked letting the bug fly out of the den<br>"Well how about a story?" I asked  
>"Ooo I always love you're stories" He said<br>"Okay have a seat, this is going to be a long one." I said  
>"Oh boy, what's it about?" He asked sitting across from me<br>"Well you know that you always asked what has happened in my life?" I said  
>"Yeah" He said<br>"Well I'll tell you my life story" I said  
>"Aw sweet, it's about time" He said<br>"Alright let's start from the beginning..." I said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I'm putting my all into this story because I want it to be one of the good ones on here, anyway this is the intro into the story with a brief history on Kate's death. Don't worry there will be a lot more Kate once the real story starts in the next chapter. So for now R&R, I'm going to need at least 5 reviews until post the next chapter.**


	2. First Days

**A/N: Now here's where the real story begins**

* * *

><p><em>June 17th 2008<br>Humphrey's age: A month_

_Humphrey's POV_

It's been a month since I was born into the world and already I was enjoying things. I opened my eyes for the first time about two weeks ago and I have stayed in the den for whole time since then. I didn't mind it though because my mom would keep me entertained as well as my dad when he would come home from his Alpha duties. My mother's name was Sally, she was grey furred and had blue eyes. She was always by my side since she was an Omega and didn't have duties to do unlike my dad did.

"Hey mom, when does dad come home?" I asked since I always loved to spend time with him  
>She smiled "He should be home soon" She said then looking out of our den " In fact I see him over there"<p>

I looked out of the den and sure enough there was my father making his way home. I wasn't paying attention to what I was always told and I ran out of the den to greet him.

"Humphrey wait!" My mom yelled

I stopped and when I did, I saw how big this world was. I was too busy looking around at everything that I didn't notice my dad walk up to me. He picked me up and placed me on his back.

"Woah there you're not old enough to come outside yet. you don't want one of those ravens to come a scoop you up now do ya." He said heading back to our den

My dad's name was Mark, he was grey furred like me and my mother but he had a few white strips of fur. He unlike my mom, was an Alpha, he mostly spent his days hunting and helping our pack leader with things. He said he was a deputy to the leader and helped him making decisions. I thought it was a pretty cool thing, the only thing I didn't like was that he was never home. Only late in the afternoon and nights would he be home with us.

We came back into the den and my dad sat down as I slid down his back and landed on my paws.

"Wow, It's so big out there" I said with a smile  
>"Yes it is, but next time pay more attention and don't go running out there, we don't want anything bad to happen to you." My mom said<br>"I'm sorry mom" I said  
>"That's okay, and don't worry in a few months' time you will be able to go out there all you want." She said<br>"Oh boy, I can't wait" I said

* * *

><p><em>October 26th 2008<br>Humphrey's age: 5 months_

Life was still a ton of fun for me, and I was now able to go outside regularly as long as my mom or dad was watching. It was late fall and it was getting colder as each day went by. My dad was home more, due to the fact that he didn't need to hunt during the winter months. I got to meet other wolves that were a part of our pack and they all though I was one of the cutest pups they had ever seen. I always laugh when one would say it. I explored around me and my parents den and found all sorts of creatures. I was always amazed be it all, and my dad would tell me the name of what everything was. He said that the tall green things are trees and the big lights in the sky during the day and the night were the sun and the moon. There we so many things I was learning about it all that I would sometimes forget some of the names.

Out of everything I saw the thing I loved the most was the moon, it was truly beautiful. My parents would howl to it together and nights it was full, I would sometime join them and try to howl, since I really didn't know how to yet. My mom told me that it was a symbol of love to howl at the moon with the person you love. I understood what she meant by that since she and my dad would always howl together.

I leaned I was a part of the northern pack, and we were one of the four packs that lived in Jasper Park. There was peace during the time that I was there but that was until the day that changed my life forever...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh a cliffhanger, always fun to do. I will need some names and ideas for future chapters. R&R and I'll need another 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. **


	3. Framed

**A/N: Now for a little more drama, oh boy.**

* * *

><p><em><br>April 6th 2009  
>Humphrey's age: 11 Months<em>

Humphrey's POV

I was exploring the pack territory on my own, which is what I would do when I want to clear my thoughts. I was old enough now that I could wander outside without having my parents to watch me. Over the times I have explored I have found the territory was quite hilly and mountainous in some areas. There was a small valley that was in the middle which was where the main den area was located. I also met a lot of other wolves that lived in the pack, I was good at making friends and the one I would hang the most with was Paul. He was a tan wolf with brown eyes and we would just hang out together and wander the territory together.

I decided that I had enough of exploring for the day and headed back home. My dad had more days off now which I sure enjoyed as well as my mother. I walked down into the valley and saw some commotion between the pack. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe this happened" a wolf said as I passed by  
>"Yes and what's even more shocking is who did it" Another said<br>"I say we avenge his death!" One said  
>"I agree" A wolf said<p>

I wasn't really wondering what exactly happened since my parents would know. When I got to the den there was the smell of death in the air. I walked into the den and saw blood on the floor and walls, it was also quite dim in the den. I saw a shadow move at the back of the den and I approached it, when I got closer it found it to be a grey wolf.

"Mom?" I asked  
>The wolf turned around and I realized that it wasn't my mother "Ah I knew you would show up sooner or later." It said<br>"Who are you and why is there blood?" I asked  
>"The names Blake and I have completed my plan" Blake said<br>"What plan?" I said  
>"Well I'm not your average wolf Humphrey, you see I always wanted to be a leader but no one would ever see me as one. So I came up with this perfect plan to kill the leader of this pack and frame your parents for it, which will make me the new leader. And now that the pack knows that your parents had done it, they told me to avenge the leader death by killing them both." He said<br>I just sat there not believing what I was hearing  
>"The plan worked and I am now the leader, so fare well and enjoy being an orphan." He said before leaving me alone in the den<p>

I couldn't believe what he had said, I had never known that there was evil in this world. I saw my dead parents lying next to each other with blood seeping out of their necks. I was filled with great anger because of what had happened, but it was replaced with total sadness. I began to cry onto my mother's fur but I soon stopped when I heard a cough come from her.

"Mom?" I asked still crying

At first I thought I was imagining things but I then saw that her eyes were slightly opened, she looked very weak.

"Yes Humphrey I'm still here, but not for long." She said in a whisper  
>I began to cry even more but she stopped me<br>"Now listen Humphrey, I want you to leave here and this pack, it is not safe with that manic to be around here. I want you to head south of here and keep going until you reach the western pack. They are a peaceful pack and they will take you in and you can live there." She said  
>"But mom I want you to live" I said<br>"I'm sorry Humphrey but I can't, please promise me that you will stay strong and head to the western pack right now." She said  
>"I will" I said with eyes full of tears<br>"Good, stay strong and I love you, goodbye" She said

Her eyes closed for the last time and I was left with silence

"I love you too" I said

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the den with my head hung low and still crying. I headed south, ignored every wolf who tried to stop me saying I could get kill out there alone, but I knew that I would be safe. The sun would be setting soon so I kept a quick pace, the whole time I was walking I was deep in thought as well as crying. I kept wanting to turn around and kill Blake for what he had done but I stopped myself every time since I knew that I would be impossible for me to do so. I crossed the northern border into the western pack and I kept my eye out for and patrols to come by. But it was getting late and the sun had just set. I knew that I wouldn't make it to the packs center by the time night fully came in. I found a dead tree that had a small space underneath its roots big enough for me to crawl under. I got under it and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Humphrey, his life was going so good, but now it's been ripped apart. Theres a reason this happened and it plays an important role later in the story. To be honest I thought that the whole reason of his parents being killed was lacking a few things, what do you think? R&R**


	4. New Pack, New People

**A/N: Wow two chapters a day so far, you may of have found the last chapter to be sad so here's one more on the happy side.**

* * *

><p><em>April 7<em>_th__ 2009_

_Humphrey's Age: 11 months_

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up and found myself under a dead tree, at first I was confused as of how I got there but then it came back to me along with the sadness. I started to tear up once again.

"Come on Humphrey, be strong" I said comforting myself

I got up and crawled out from under the tree, it was still dark out but I could see the light from the sun starting to appear over the distant mountains. I was still tired and my eyes were slightly irritated, I didn't get much sleep since I was tossing and turning all night long. I decided that it was best to continue on to the main camp of the western pack. I continued heading south as I was the day before. Following the scents of the other wolves that were a part of this pack. I soon reached the top of a great cliff that dropped down into a massive valley, I was amazed by how big it was, and it stretched for a mile or so in each direction. I looked toward the west along the cliff and saw what looked like dens, as well as some wolves. I made my way west toward the dens and found it the be a lot more than just a few dens, there was close to a dozen which ment this pack was bigger than the northern. I walked down the hill and into the den area, there were a few wolves outside but they really didn't pay any attention to me as I walked by. I looked in front of me and saw a den that stood out more than any of the other ones.

'That mush be the leaders den, it would be best for me to go there first' I thought to myself

I made my way toward it and up the path that lead up to it, when I rounded the corner I saw a grey furred wolf sitting and looking out over the valley, he was obviously male. I stopped and cleared my throat announcing my presence. He turned around and faced me.

"Hello, what brings you here?" He asked

"My name is Humphrey and I would like to speck to the pack leader" I said

"Well you're speaking to him right now," He said "what is it you wanted to speak about?"

"Well it sort of a long story" I said

"I'm listening" He said

"Well I lived in the northern pack with my parents, but things went bad, they were framed for killing the leader of that pack when it was some other wolf that did it. My parents were killed and my mother told me the come to the western pack since it's a safe place for me to grow up. What I am asking is, can I join your pack sir." I said telling the events of the previous day

"I'm sorry to hear that Humphrey and we sure can use a few more wolves around here, so yes welcome to the pack." He said

"That's it?" I asked "No tests or anything?"

He gave a small laugh "Nope it's just plain and simple" He said

"Well thank you sir" I said, I was about to leave when her stopped me

"Hold on there, you can't go yet." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Well if you walked from the northern territory all the way to here than you must be hungry." He said

"Yes I am, but I was going to catch something myself" I said

"Nonsense, you can have some of the caribou in our den" He said

"Thank you sir" I said

"Please, call me Winston" He said

"Okay Winston" I said

He led me into his den and I saw three more figures in the den, along with a dead caribou. One of the figures turned when they saw me, and walked closer. She had tan fur with brown eyes, she appeared to be Winston's mate.

"Winston honey, who is this?" She asked

"This is Humphrey, our newest pack member." Winston said before telling her how I ended up here

"I'm sorry to hear that Humphrey," She said "but you're nice and safe here now"

"Thank you miss" I said

"Call me Eve," She said "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family, Kate Lilly come here"

The two figures at the back of the den got up and walked forward, they appeared to be both female as their names suggested.

"Yes mom?" One asked

"This is Humphrey, he's the newest member of the pack" Eve said "Humphrey this is Lilly and Kate, out daughters"

Lilly was white furred and looked a little younger than me, she had light purple eyes which one was covered by her fur. Kate was tan furred with a white underbelly and was the same age as me, she had beautiful hazel eyes and very clean fur, and boy was she beautiful.

"Hello Kate and Lilly" I said

"Hello" They both said

"Excuse me but I'm quite hungry" I said going over to the dead caribou

I grabbed a small piece of it and walked back over to them.

"So Humphrey, we don't have any vacant dens so you can sleep here with us until we find one, if you don't mind." Winston said

"I don't mind at all" I said taking a bite of the caribou

"Good" He said "I got to go check on the pack and see if everything is in order"

He got up and walked out of the den and Kate and Lilly headed back to where they were before and talk about stuff.

"So Humphrey, how was it in the northern pack" Eve asked trying to start a conversation

"It was great, it was just as peaceful as here, up until yesterday that is" I said

"You don't mind talking about what happened do you?" She asked

"No I'll tell you" I said

I told her about Blake and his plan that ended up getting my parents, I started to tear up as I told her. She comforted me by placing her arm around me, when I was finished I was that Kate and Lilly had stopped their conversation and were looking at listening. Lilly had a look of sadness on her face but I could see that Kate's eyes were watering up, as well as Eve's. They both gave me a hug when I finished and said that they felt sorry.

"Thank You" I told them

The mostly rested for the rest of the day and talked amongst everyone before finally going to sleep on the opposite side of the den from everyone else. It was quite cold and I shivered a few times in my sleep, but it suddenly was replaced by warmth. I opened my eyes to see Kate sleeping right beside me keeping me warm. I smiled before closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kate's sleeping with Humphrey, what does this mean? I'm not sure but maybe it will make since in the next chapter. R&R**


	5. Free Day

**A/N: If you got any ideas that you think will work with the story, then please send me a PM I'm always open for ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>April 8th 2009<em>

_Humphrey's Age: 11 months_

Humphrey's POV

I woke up to find Kate still sleeping next to me and I couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful as she slept. I moved away from her just in case her parent's would get mad thinking it was me who slept next to her. I looked out of the den and saw that it was nearing morning, I also noticed that Winston wasn't in the den. I walked out of the den to see if I could find him, which I did. He was talking to two other wolves and looking at a tree stump, I was puzzled by what they were doing so I walked over.

"Ah Humphrey, just the wolf I wanted to see" Winston said when he saw me walking over  
>"So what's is it you needed" I said<br>"Well I was talking to Hutch and Candu here about making you a den, and this log stump seems like a good spot, what do you think?" He said  
>"I like it, and it's not far away from anyone either." I said<br>"Good, Hutch and Candu will dig it out for you while we have breakfast back at my den." He said  
>"Okay" I said<br>He headed for his den and I followed  
>"So how did you sleep last night?" He asked<br>"Greatly" I said  
>"I bet considering you had someone with you" He said<br>There was no way I could hide the smile from forming on my face.  
>"Yeah I know, she must of saw me shivering in the middle of the night and wanted to keep me warm." I said<br>"It's fine with me I don't mind it, but as a warning you may want to be more careful around Eve since she can be quite protective at times." He said  
>"I'll be sure to remember that" I said<p>

We arrived back to the den and found everyone up but Kate who was still asleep.

"There you two are, I was wondering where you two went." Eve said  
>"I want to find Humphrey a den to live in and he came to see what it looked like." Winston said<br>"That's good to hear," She said "come Winston we need to go grab breakfast from the food pile."  
>"Okay" He said<br>"You don't mind waking up Kate do you Humphrey?" She asked  
>"Okay we'll be back soon" She said<p>

They left leaving only Kate and I in the den, I didn't see Lilly around so I figured she went somewhere. I walked over to Kate who was still sleeping peacefully, and I placed my paw on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"It's time to get up Kate" I said  
>She opened her eyes and looked at me, I just smiled<br>"Good morning Humphrey" She said getting up and stretching  
>"Morning" I said<br>She looked around the den before looking back to me  
>"Where is everyone?" She asked<br>"Your parents went to get some food, and I'm not sure where Lilly went." I said  
>"Okay," She said sitting next to me "How did you sleep?"<br>"I slept great, and thank you" I said  
>"For what?" She asked<br>"For sleeping with me last night, you kept me warm and I felt safe." I said rather shyly  
>"I didn't mind, I could hear you shivering so I laid next to you to keep you warm." She said with a smile<br>I smiled, and then I saw Winston and Eve walk back into the den dragging a dead caribou with them.  
>"Oh boy, breakfast" I said<br>They placed the caribou down on the ground just as Lilly walked into the den.  
>"Lilly, where were you?" Kate asked<br>"I was taking a stroll around the territory" She said sitting by Kate and I  
>"Alright, dig in" Winston said<p>

Without another word we all took a part of the caribou, and started eating.

"So what's the to do's for today?" I asked  
>"There isn't any today, it's a free day, so you can't do whatever you please." Winston said<br>"Okay" I said finishing my part of the caribou

We all finished our share of the food, and afterword's we mostly sat around and relaxed and talked amongst ourselves. It was around mid-day when Kate came up with something to do.

"Hey mom is it okay if Lilly and I go play some tag?" She asked  
>"Of course" Eve said<br>They got up and were leaving the den when Eve looked at me  
>"Wait Humphrey, do you want to go?" Eve asked me<br>"Yeah, come on Humphrey it'll be fun" Kate said smiling  
>"Okay I'll come" I said smiling as well<br>I followed out of the den and I could hear Eve say  
>"Have fun and be home by sunset"<p>

I followed Kate and Lilly as we headed down into the huge valley, the valley was even more spectacular from down here.

"Wow it's so beautiful here" I said  
>"I know, that's why I love it here" Kate said<br>We stopped by a square rock that was in the center of the valley.  
>"Okay I'll be it, ready set go!" She said<p>

Lilly and I took off running though the tall grass as fast as we could. I look behind me which wasn't a good idea since Kate was right on my tail, I tripped and started tumbling and Kate somehow got in the mix of it because next thing I knew were lying next to each other with our noses almost touching. I smiled and laughed

"Wow your quick" I said  
>"One of the fastest around" She said smiling back as she placed a paw on my shoulder "Tag you're it!"<br>I was about to tag her back when she stopped me  
>"I don't think so, no tag backs" She said with a giggle<br>"Darn" I said getting up

I ran after Lilly who wasn't that far away, Kate was beside me as I ran after her. Lilly wasn't really running until she turned around and noticed that I was it, she took off running as I came in pursuit. She wasn't all that fast and I quickly caught up and tagged her. She went after Kate who took off running way too fast for her.

"Quick get on my back" I said  
>"Why?" Lilly said<br>"Cause I got a plan" I said  
>"Okay" she said<p>

She got on my back and I told her to hold on as I took of running. I ran as fast as I could and I could tell it was working since I was slowly catching up. We caught up with her and I told Lilly to tag her. Kate turned around just as Lilly's paw touched her.

We all stopped and I laughed "It worked!" I said  
>"I'll say" Lilly said<br>"I'll admit that was a clever plan" Kate said

We played a few more rounds before deciding to call it a day. We all headed back to the den and had a filling dinner and a good night's sleep after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Humphrey sure is enjoying his life even though his parents died only a few days before, and it can only escalate from there as he gains new emotions for a curtain someone, I wonder who that could be? Well come back for the next chapter and find out. R&R**


	6. Emotions Take Control

_October 29__th__ 2009_

_Humphrey's Age: 1_

_Humphrey's POV_

Things have been going great here in the western pack, I now have my own den and a close group of friends. About a month ago I realized that I was destined to be an Omega due to the fact that I enjoyed making jokes and keeping peace with in the pack. I loved being an Omega, I didn't have and responsibilities other than keep the peace, I also had lots of time to spend with my friends. But there was one major drawback about being an Omega, and I wished I could change it. Over the months I got to know Kate better and I was starting to get feelings for her, feelings that I have never felt before in my life. It was almost killing me that I couldn't be with her due to the fact that she was Alpha destined and it's against the pack law for me to become a mate with an Alpha. I did my best to ignore these emotions I had but they proved too strong and they always came back every time I saw her. Life was becoming very different.

It was mid-day and I was walking around on my own, which was a normal occasion since it's when I go into deep thought thinking about this love I'm experiencing. I was too distracted by my thoughts to notice that my three friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were sneaking up behind me. I had no warning when I heard them all yell "Wolf Pile!" as the all jumped on me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey guys" I said

"We thought you were a zombie judging by how you looked walking through here" Salty said

"Sorry I was just spaced out, there's been a lot on my mind lately. Anyway what do you guy want to do." I said

"How about log sledding, we could sure use the practice" Shakey said

"Sounds fun" I said

"We just need a sled" He said

"That's not a problem" I said walking over to a dead tree and ripping half of its bark off making a sled "There"

"Okay, now what hill will we use this time?" Salty asked

"How about the one next to the tall waterfall" I said

"Now that's a good hill if you ask me" He said

"Let's go"

We started to drag to log toward the hill and all the way up it, it took some time to get it all that way up there but I had a feeling that it would be worth it. When we got to the top there was an amazing view of the tall mountain and waterfall as well as the valley.

"Humphrey you are a genius" Shakey said

I gave a short laugh "Come on, let's do it"

We all got into the sled with Mooch at the back for stability and pushed off

"Air wolves!" We all yelled as the sled teetered on the small rock we started on

I noticed we weren't going yet because we were stuck "Guys" I said turning to face them "Were not moving!..."

I never got to finish due to the fact that we suddenly started going down the hill gaining speed quickly. It was quite difficult to control the log sled as we spun around a few times trying to gain control over it. I looked ahead and saw a sudden drop off in out path, I had no time to react before we launched off of it which sent Salty, Shakey and Mooch flying off and landing on the ground.

"That was great" I said before hitting another ledge and going back into the air

"Woo hoo!" I said standing on the log as I flew through the air but I suddenly heard a familiar voice

"Humphrey?" The voice asked, I looked and saw it was Kate flying toward me

"Kate?" I said before jumping off the sled and catching Kate in mid air

Kate and I spun around in the air "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm practicing hunting for our lunch" She said

I was getting dizzy so I said "Oh good cause I'm about to lose mine"

"You are?" She said "Eww"

"I'll try to swallow it" I said

We both landed next to each other laughing

"Kate?" A voice called

We both looked to see Winston in the distance

"It's time to go" He said

"Oh I'm coming dad" Kate said getting up and walking away

I got up as well "Wait, where are you going?" I asked

"Alpha school, it goes till spring" She said

"Spring?" I said "But that's the whole winter away" I said

I looked up to see Winston standing over me

"I know you're Kate's friend Humphrey" He said "but by next spring she will be a trained Alpha, the future leader of the pack"

"But, but…" I tried to say something as my emotions started to take into effect

"Alphas and Omegas can't ma… err uh how do you say it?" He cleared his throat "That's out custom, the law of the pack

He walked away just as I was wolf piled by my friends, I laughed but it was short lived as I watched Kate jump over a rock and vanish. Sadness came to me and I realized that I was in for a long and lonely winter…

* * *

><p><em>January 14th 2010<em>

_Humphrey's age: 1_

And I was right, it was a long winter indeed. I couldn't help but cry in my den at nights because I missed her and it didn't help to know that when she came back we wouldn't be able to hang out like we used to. My friends had learned about me having feelings for Kate and tried to get my mind off her but it never worked, it would only make me miss her more and more. Life getting difficult when it came to this love and I knew there was no way I could be with her, I didn't even know if she had feelings for me. By the end of the winter I finally convinced myself that I can find someone else just as good out there who was an Omega. But the emotions would just come back on the day she came back from Alpha school…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Humphrey's emotions sure are making his life quite difficult, but little does he know that in the course of three days what will all change and his life will be more enjoyable once again. If you didn't realize, this chapter contained the beginning of the movie in it and if you're wondering I will be skipping the movie part and going straight to the day after it ends. R&R**


	7. Turned Back To Happy

**A/N: I have skipped over what happened in the movie since you can just watch it on DVD or however you watch it, I'll resume the day after the movie ends.**

* * *

><p><em>May 21st 2010<br>Humphrey's Age: 2_

Humphrey's POV

"I am one lucky wolf"

I whispered to myself as I stared at Kate who was asleep in front of me with our noses almost touching. Those three days on that adventure with Kate tested my emotions to their limit when it came to my love for her. From the howl on the train to hearing about her arranged wedding, which she backed out of at the last second. It sent me into this emotional roller coaster that I made my way out of at the end. We have now admitted our love for each other and were getting married today, making us mates forever. It was hard to contain my excitement and I couldn't keep a smile of my face.

After the celebration of the uniting at the moonlight howl last night Kate and I slept in my den which was now ours. It was now morning and I was the first to wake up, I didn't want to get up due to the fact that Kate looked so peaceful as she slept. I just wanted to lay there and watch her, enjoying the view. I of course was lost in my thoughts while I looked at her, I was thinking of our future and what will happen. Sure a family would be nice to have with Kate, but that's only if she wants one. I didn't notice Kate wake up beside me, and she noticed that I was looked like a zombie by the blank look on my face. She pressed her nose against mine which released me from my thoughts.

"Good morning" I said returning the kiss  
>"Good morning" She said with a smile and a small giggle as I kissed her<br>"Today's going to be a great day" She said  
>"I'll say since I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams" I said<br>"And I'm getting married to the guy of my dreams" She said  
>We laid smiling at each other before Kate broke the silence<br>"Well since our wedding will be later this morning we should get ready" She said  
>"Yes I need to get my fur all cleaned up" I said<br>"I can't help with that" She said  
>"But aren't you going to have Lilly clean you up?" I said<br>"Why would I when I have you to do that" She said giving me another kiss  
>"Well that's true" I said<br>"Let's head to the river to clean up before getting our fur cleaned" She said  
>"Okay" I said<p>

We headed out into the early morning sun and saw a few wolves already out, a few of the said congratulations as we walked by. Along the way we came across Winston who was taking a walk through the forest.

"Well good morning you two" He said  
>"Morning" We said<br>"Where are you headed?" He asked  
>"To the river to wash up for our wedding" I said<br>"Okay, so I'll see you Kate back at my den just before the wedding" He said  
>"Okay" Kate said<p>

We continued to the river and talked about how excited we were for the wedding, when we arrived I got in first but I quickly got out since it was freezing cold. I looked over to Kate who was giving me an evil smile. She picked me up and dragged me into the river along with herself, I tried to escape but she held me to tightly.

"Relax" She said "You'll get used to it"

I stopped trying to get back to shore and just enjoyed being in Kate's arms and she was right I did get used to it. She let go of me and started to clean my fur while she did the same thing, I couldn't help and glance over at her every now and then while she licked her fur clean. But I did noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was watching me as well, I smiled.

"I see you watching me over there" I said looking at her  
>She blushed and turned away trying to hide it<br>"Aww that's cute" I said

She looked back over to me with a smile on her face and walked over to where I was and gave me a kiss, but this one lasted much longer, she broke the kiss and looked at me.

"I love you" She said  
>"I love you too" I said smiling<p>

We both stared into each other's eyes for a while before noticing that we should be getting back to the den and getting ready for the wedding.

We headed back to the den and along the way I grabbed a pine cone so it could comb my fur as well as Kate's. The whole time we walked over there Kate pressed herself up against me staying as close as she could. We walked into our den and sat in the middle. I took the pinecone and stated to comb my back.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked  
>"Combing my fur" I said<br>"Well I'll do that for you" She said grabbing the pinecone out of my mouth with her's  
>I smiled "Okay" I said<p>

I turned around so Kate could comb my back and she did. She continued on from my back to my sides and finally to under my neck and half of my underbelly. When she was done I took the pinecone out of her mouth with mine like she did to me, she giggled a few times while I did this. She turned around and I combed down her back and then did the rest in the same order that she did. When I finished I put the pinecone down on the floor.

"There now you look even more beautiful" I said  
>"You're now so bad yourself" She said<br>"So are you ready" I said gesturing outside the den  
>"I've been ready my whole life" She said<p>

We walked out of our den and back out into the morning sun, and made our way over to the head Alpha's den. It was a nice day, the temperature was just right and there was not a cloud in the sky. Along the way Kate and I saw the crowd beginning to form down below.

"Okay I'll see you down there" I said giving her a quick kiss  
>"Of course" She said<p>

Kate continued on to her parents den while I headed down into the valley where the crowd was gathering. Everyone turned around and looked at me as I walked up to the center and on to the square rock. Everyone was there except for Kate's family who would be escorting Kate to the wedding. It wasn't long until I could see Kate along with Winston, Eve, and Lilly making their way down into the valley. Eve and Lilly while Winston and Kate walked up to where I was. Kate and I stood across from each other and Winston stood between us, Kate and I looked into each other's eyes while Winston began.

"We gather here today to unite Humphrey and Kate as one" He began and then turned to me  
>"Humphrey, do you take my daughter Kate to be you're mate?" He said<br>"I do" I said  
>He turned to Kate "And Kate, do you take Humphrey to be you're mate?" He said<br>"I do" She said with a warm smile on her face  
>"Then as the leader of the pack, I pronounce you two as mates. Humphrey you may kiss your mate" He said before backing away<p>

I walked up to Kate and kissed her, and the crowd cheered, I couldn't but let out a few tears due to how happy I was. We turned to the crowed and they all shared there congats, before making our way back to our den and getting ready for the party at the end of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

Kate and I arrived at the party that was at the howling rock. Everyone was there including my friends, Shakey was howling with Reba and Salty was howling with Janice, Mooch was with a few other omegas who were making jokes and having a good time. We made our way to the very top to howl together. We saw Eve and Winston who were howling as well as Lilly and Garth. We made it to the top and we looked down to see a few wolves that were watching us.

"You ready?" I asked  
>"Of course" She said<p>

We raised our voices into the air and howled in complete harmony, as we howled a song came into my head and I began to sing it when we finished our howl

Humphrey  
><em>I remember what you wore on the first day<em>  
><em>You came into my life and I thought hey you know this could be something<em>

I looked at Kate who was smiling as she listened

Humphrey

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing_

I began to continue the next part when I heard Kate join in

Humphrey and Kate

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

I heard a few cheers from the wolves below as Kate sang the next part

Kate  
><em>I remember every look upon your face<em>

Humphrey

_The way you roll you're eyes, the way you taste_  
><em>You make it hard for breathing<em>

Kate

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
><em>I think of you and everything's okay<em>  
><em>I'm finally now believing<em>

Kate and Humphrey

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
><em>And maybe two is better than one<em>  
><em>But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And you've already got me coming undone<em>  
><em>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

We repeated to the last part once more before finishing and resting our heads against each other. I looked down and saw that some wolves had tears in their eyes as they looked at us.

"I love you" I said  
>"I love you too, always and forever" She said<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow lots happened in that chapter I know the wedding wasn't the way it's so post to be but I wanted it to be different. The song I used was Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls. R&R  
><strong>


	8. Unexpected News

_September 3rd 2010  
>Humphrey's age: 2<em>

Humphrey's POV

Thing have been great with Kate over these past few months, we have become even closer as one and moved to a new den that was a little further from the rest of the pack. We enjoyed our privacy, but Eve didn't like the idea of Kate and I being further away from the rest of the pack. I didn't get why but I just thought it was cause she thought we would be 'romancing', which Kate and I haven't done so it would make since.

Over the summer I had convinced Kate to train me become a Beta since I wanted to be able to fend for myself and protect her from harm. She told me that the training could prove difficult for me at times but I told her I could cope with it through trial and error. She was right and some of the moves I learned were difficult but I kept my patience and I finally finished my training after a month of training. I could now hunt for the pack as well as Kate and I and I could also fend off any attack.

As fall came along Kate and I would go out together as our own hunting group and bring home two caribous almost each time we went out. Winston was impressed by how good I was as a Beta and let me replace Hutch's role as the pack deputy. I was happy about this since I was following in my father's footsteps.

"If only he was here to see..." I said

I was in my den while Kate was out taking with Lilly, I was just relaxing and lost in my thoughts which was normal. I was think of what the future held for Kate and I, having a family was still something I wanted and I was sure that Kate felt the same way. I wouldn't know for sure until mating season came back next spring. There was another thing that I was wondering about and that was who would be leading the pack when Winston and Eve retire. Originally it would of been Kate and Garth but since they never married I had no I idea who would. I know Kate would be a leader for sure since she's their daughter but she needs someone else to lead with her, and that would be me. I'm sure I could be a leader since my father was a good leader considering he was only a deputy, and I was turing out to be a lot like him.

Kate walked into the den and I came out of my thoughts  
>"Hey babe" She said<br>"Hey" I said giving her a kiss  
>"So how's it been here?" She asked<br>"Oh the usual, me just lost in my thoughts" I said  
>"What were you thinking about?" She asked<br>"Just what the future hold for us" I said  
>"Well we still got another 13 years in our lives so there's bound to be lots of things happening." She said<br>"True" I said "How was it with Lilly?"  
>"Good we just talked, and she said that her and Garth were planning on starting a family next spring and it got me thinking" She said<br>"About?" I asked  
>"Well it got me thinking about us, and about if we had a family" She said the last part rather shyly<br>I looked into her eyes "Really?" I asked  
>"Well... Yeah a family would be nice to have and we're both great with kids especially you." She said<br>I smiled "Yes a family would be great to have, and I've been wanting to have one with you ever since we got married" I said  
>She smiled back "Really?" She asked and I saw her tail start to wag slightly<br>"Of course" I said  
>She then pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss "Oh thank you Humphrey" She said<br>I laughed "We should be thanking each other" I said smiling  
>"I love you" She said<br>"I love you too" I said "But we have to wait until mating season comes along so we can start our family then"  
>"That's fine I can wait" She said<br>"So can I" I said  
>There was a short silence<br>"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked  
>"I don't know" I said<br>"Well how about we go visit my parents" She said  
>"As long as Eve doesn't kill me, then sure" I said<br>She laughed "Don't worry you haven't done anything to cause that" She said

We walked out of the den, it was late afternoon yet it was quite cold. Winter was fast approaching and I was excited since I loved the snow and this time winter wouldn't be so lonely since Kate was here beside me. We made our way up the path to the head Alphas den, and rounded to corner into the den. Inside we found Winston and Eve who were eating some dinner. Winston looked up and noticed our presence,

"Hello you two" He said  
>"Hello" I said<br>"What's brings you here?" He asked  
>"You haven't been up to 'thing's' have you?" Eve asked<br>"Oh no Eve we haven't" I said  
>"We came here just cause we were bored and wanted to drop by" Kate said<br>"Oh okay" He said "Would you like any food?"  
>"No thanks, I ate earlier" I said<br>"So did I" Kate said  
>"Alright" He said<br>There was an awkward silence that lasted for quite a while, Kate and I just looked around while they tiniest their meal.

"Oh there's been something I've been wanting to talk about with you two" Winston said  
>"And what's that" Kate said<br>"Well you know that Eve and I will be retiring soon right?" He said  
>We both nodded our heads<br>"That's means the pack will need new leaders" He said  
>"Isn't it Lilly and Garth" She said<br>"No she my second daughter which mean she's next in line if these two new leaders fail." He said  
>"So this means?" I asked<br>"Well Kate's my first daughter which means she will become the leader alongside with her mate, which is you." He said  
>My jaw dropped "Me, a leader?" I asked<br>"Yes and you would make a great leader, and if you weren't then I wouldn't be choosing you. And besides you're already the leader of the Omegas so it's not much different." He said  
>"Well when are you retiring?" Kate asked<br>"Oh not for another year or so, you got time" He said  
>"Oh good" She said<p>

Looked outside and saw it was night out "Well it's getting late, you want to head back Kate?" I said  
>"Sure, by mom and dad and thanks for the news" She said<p>

We walked out of the den and back home.

"Wow, leaders" I said  
>"Yeah, I thought it would of been Lilly and Garth since they united the packs, but no it's us. And I'm happy about that" She said<br>"Yeah it's amazing, I would of never guessed that it would happen" I said

We walked into our den and we laid down getting ready to sleep, we kept talking and we didn't end up going to sleep much later. We shared a nice kiss before saying we loved each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter down, and I'm going to need some more support since I know that 200 of you a day are reading this and I only get one review for a chapter xD. So yeah ideas will help greatly since I'm going to need 15 year's worth of ideas, so review on ideas or better yet PM me. R&R**


	9. Growing Bond

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday but I never got around to it since I just got Forza 4 yesterday and I was busy playing it :D**

* * *

><p><em>February 25th 2011<br>Humphrey's Age: 2_

Humphrey's POV

Kate hasn't been feeling to well lately, she had gotten a small cold during the winter and it was still with her after 2 weeks. I was worried about her but she kept telling me she was fine and that it will go away, I still worried but she was right it was only a small cold. Since she was sick I had to take care of her, and there sure was a lot of working out I did from hunting three meals a day to going to the pack nurse's den for some healing herbs. I would always be tired at the end of the day and fall asleep quickly, Kate would say she was sorry for all the work I was doing due to her sickness. But I told her that it was my job as her mate to take care of her.

When I woke up this morning she said that she was feeling better but she still coughed a few times.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" I asked her  
>"Yes I am, it's just that the cough hasn't went away, that's all" She said<br>"Alright" I said  
>"You know you don't need to worry about me so much" She said<br>"I know but I just care for you so much that I don't want to lose you, you're a beautiful wolf and I always want to be by your side. My life never had a clear meaning until I met you way back when we were pups, ever since then you have held a special place in my heart and during the months of when you were in Alpha school I was a mess. I didn't want to do anything else other than be with you, and finding out that I could never be with you almost killed me but I hung in there and one adventure later, here I am married to the kindest, sweetest, hottest, and lovely wolf I have even know or seen in my life. What I'm trying to say is that your my other half to my soul, the other part that makes me whole." I said, I looked at Kate and saw that she was in tears  
>"What's wrong?" I asked<br>"Humphrey, that was beautiful" She said "You really mean that?"  
>I walked over and sat next to her putting my arm around her "Of course I did, You mean everything to me which is why I worry about you." I said before whipping one of her tears of with my paw<p>

She rested her head against my chest and continued to let a few tears out into my fur, when she finished she lifted her head up and gave me a kiss. But this kiss was different, full of passion as if our bond was strengthened bring us even closer. She broke the kiss after a few minutes and looked at me with her hazel eyes that sparkled.

"I love you" She said hugging me  
>"I love you too" I said hugging back<p>

We continued to hug before we heard someone coming to our den, a wolf looked in and saw us before walking into our den and it turned out to be Helen, the pack nurse.

"Hello Helen" I said  
>"Hello" She said "I just came by to see how Kate was doing today"<br>"I woke up feeling better, I don't feel sick anymore but the cough is still there." Kate said  
>"Good to hear" She said "Here's some herbs just in case anything comes back" She said placing the herbs on the ground<br>"Thank you" I said

Helen walked out of our den leaving just the two of us once again. Kate cuddled up to me and stayed there until there was a rumbling sound, she lifted her head and looked at me.

"What was that?" She asked  
>"My stomach" I said "I'm getting hungry"<br>"Oh for a second I thought there was some sort of monster outside" She said  
>I laughed "Well what do you say I go hunt us some early lunch" I said<br>"Okay" She said "Hopefully I can go with you tomorrow, it's been awhile since I have hunted"  
>"Hopefully, then we can get more food" I said<br>"Yeah so we can keep that belly of yours tamed so it end up eating you" She said with a laugh  
>"Yeah, we wouldn't want that now would we" I said laughing as well "I'll be back soon"<br>"Okay, hurry back I'm starting to get hungry too" She said

I walked out of our den and headed to the Valley to catch us our breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes it's short, I know, the reason is cuz of what's going to happen in the next chapter and If I combined them it would be too long and a total turn around in the chapters mood. I should stop talking before I give it away too early, darn the suspense... R&R**


	10. Not Again

**A/N: Ten chapters down!**

* * *

><p><em>February 25th 2011<em>  
><em>Humphrey's age: 2<em>

_Humphrey's POV_

I arrived at the valley floor and started looking for some caribou to hunt down. I didn't see any around as I looked through the tall grass, but then I saw some antlers way over on the other side of the valley.

'There they are'

I began heading toward the group of caribou as they walked down the valley toward me, when I saw that they we coming to me I went into a small patch of trees to hide out until they passed so I could ambush from behind. I ducked behind a bush and waited, it took a while but they finally passed and I started to stalk behind. But as soon as I walked out into the open I felt a sudden pinch on my lower back, I turned around and saw what it was.

"Oh no!" I said

It was a tranquilizer dart and I knew what was going to happen, I took off running back to my den trying to beat the chemicals so I wouldn't get captured again.

'Not this time, I will not let you take me, not when I have a mate and a great life.'

I was half way across the valley still running, but it was hopeless. The chemicals kicked in and everything went whack, everything flowed through different colors and I felt weightless which made me fall onto the ground. I began to feel tired and the past thing I saw were two humans heading toward me one was holding a cage.

'I'm sorry Kate...' Was my last thought before I fell asleep

* * *

><p>I woke up laying in a dark box, my vision adjusts and I saw that I was in a cage. I got up and looked out of the small slots that let light in, I was in a small room but it wasn't on the ground. There was a light hum and the sound of wind flying by, I then realized that I was in what humans called an airplane. I could hear voices coming from behind me which were two humans since I couldn't really understand them. I sat and began to think of my option's, I had to get back to Kate as soon as possible before she did something she would regret.<p>

'Hmm, I could just wait and see where they were taking me, or I could break out of here and attack them and then find my way back home.'

I had completely forgotten that I was in an airplane and that there was no way to get to the ground safely after I attacked. But I needed to get back to Kate and I was a risk I was willing to take. I began ramming against the cage trying weaken and break the lock, it felt useless since it was all metal and was impossible to break. My shoulder was killing me as I kept hitting it against the door of the cage, I was beginning to lose hope. I gave it one more shot before admiring defeat and it actually worked, I went flying out of the cage and hit the back wall inside the plane. I turned around and saw that both of the humans had not even noticed that I broke out. It was the perfect moment to strike, I crept my way forward to where the humans were sitting at the front of the plane. They were talking to each other as one of them held what controlled the plane.

I got up right behind them and I couldn't help but growl at them for what they had done to me. It wasn't the best idea since they both turned around and saw me sitting behind them still growling. One of them got out of there seat and came after me, I ran to back of the plane and I noticed that the plane rocked as I ran. The human was still after me so I ran in circles from the front of the plane to the back of it. The man controlling the plane kept yelling as we both ran around, I could hardly understand it but it sounded like he was having a hard time controlling it. This in turn distracted me and the human behind me grabbed me and picked me up. I bit down on his arm and he yelled letting me fall on the floor, I quickly got up and attacked again on his legs but he kicked me which sent me flying into the back of the other man's seat. I looked at the man who kicked me and saw fear in his eyes which puzzled me. I got up and looked at what he was looking at and saw that the other man was knocked out with blood seeping out of his head, it had to of been when I hit the back of his seat which caused him to hit his head on the glass. The plane to tilt downward and fell, the man who attacked me ran forward and grabbed the controls trying to take over the plane. But it was no use.

I looked out of the window of the plane and saw that the trees were getting closer and closer as we gained speed, it was at that very moment where I lost all my hope in ever seeing Kate again. Her beautiful tan face and her warm smile, my chances of seeing that again were quickly slipping away. It didn't take long before we were seconds away from impact.

"Kate, I love you..."

I heard the crunching before there was a loud sound as we hit the ground, the force was strong enough to cause me to black out...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow what an eventful chapter, when it comes to plane crashes there a very slim chance of surviving, but did he survive? Well we should all know the answer to that. R&R**


	11. Lost

_March 1st 2011  
>Humphrey's age: 2<em>

Humphrey's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around where I was, I was in what looked like a den but it wasn't any familiar one.

"Where am I?" I asked  
>"Your in Montana" A voice then said<br>"Where's that?" I asked  
>"Here is where it is" The voice said<p>

I looked to where was the voice was originating and all I saw was an outline of another wolf in the corner of the den.

"What?" I asked  
>"Never mind, it doesn't matter at the moment, what matters is are you ok?" The wolf asked<p>

The figure got up and walked forward allowing me to see what they looked like. The wolf was brown and mix of tan with a white underbelly, he looked and sounded male and looked a little younger than I was.

"Who are you?" I said  
>"The names Chris" He said<br>(**A/N: Yes I have put myself in the story**)  
>"Well Chris, how did I get here, why am I here, and where's Kate?" I said getting up<br>"Woah, slow down buddy, just relax and sit down you're in no condition to be going anywhere just yet due to your injures." He said

I looked at myself when he said injures, I was shocked to see all these cuts and bruises all over me.

"Where did this come from" I said looking at my cuts  
>"Well I found you like that, it must of been from the crash" He said<br>"Crash?" I asked  
>"Yeah you looked pretty bad and there was fire and smoke, but luckily I got you out of there and brought you here, and I learned a thing or two from my mother when it came to healing wounds, so I got you all patched up." He said<br>"Okay, but what crash?" I said  
>He gave me a confused look "You don't remember?" He asked<br>"No" I said  
>"Wow you must of had your memory wiped a little from the impact." He said "What do you remember last?"<br>"Well, all I remember was that I was out hunting for me and Kate, and after that it's just a blank." I said  
>"Yep you lost a little of your memory, hopefully it will comeback." He said<br>"Can you take me to where you found me, I want to know what this crash you keep taking about is." I said  
>"No you need to wait till tomorrow, like I said, you need to let your injures heal." He said<br>"A whole day?" I asked  
>"Yep"<br>"Oh no I can't wait, I need to get back home right now. I just know that Kate is worried sick about me since I'm not there" I said with a worried look  
>"Who's Kate?" He asked<br>"She's my mate" I said  
>"Oh then yes you do need to get home quick" He said<br>"Yes" I said  
>"But you need to wait at least one day" He said<br>"Well alright I will wait since I got these injuries" I said  
>"Good, so tell me about yourself, it'll help pass the time." He said<p>

I told him about where I lived and who I was, I also told him a little about my history. He listened to all of it and even asked a few questions here and there.

"Okay that's enough about me, how about you?" I said  
>"Well as you can see I am a lone wolf, I have lived out here for almost a year now on my own." Chris started<br>"How old are you though?" I asked  
>"I'm one but I'll be two in a few days' time" He said<br>"Oh, go on" I said  
>"Well you see I was separated from my parents in a snowstorm, it was horrible, I was determined to find my parents again but everywhere I looked I never saw them." He said<br>"How sad" I said  
>"Yeah, so I finally gave up on finding them and just found a den to live in, I taught myself how to hunt, defend, and how to survive out here on my own. And here I am now just a lone wolf out here on my own."<br>He said  
>"Wow I got separated by my parents as well, as a pup." I said<br>"You did?" He said  
>"Yes" I said "They got framed and murdered for a crim that they did not commit"<br>"Oh wow" He said  
>"So I ran away from that pack and found another one, which I still lived in today." I said<br>"I wish I had a pack, the problem is that there aren't any out here, just lone wolfs" He said  
>"Well tell you what, if you help me get some of my memory back you can come with me back to Jasper and you can become a member of the pack I'm in." I said<br>"Really?" He said excitedly  
>"Of course, and I could use the company on my trek back home" I said<br>"I would love to join a pack" He said  
>"So deal?" I said holding out my paw<br>"Deal" He said shaking my paw "but before we do anything let's wait until tomorrow, and it's already night out."  
>I looked out the den and sure enough it was night out<br>"Wow your right, time sure fly's" I said

We sat and talked some more before deciding to get some sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The deal is sealed and the two have a long ways to go until they get back to Jasper. R&R**


	12. Regaining Lost Memory

_March 2nd 2011_  
><em>Humphrey's Age: 2<em>

_Humphrey's POV_

"So where is this crash at?" I asked  
>"It's just up here" Chris said<p>

I had only woken up recently and I had already convinced Chris to take me to the crash site, which is where we were headed.

I could smell some smoke and other things "Judging by the smell, we must be close now" I said

I was surprised by how far the crash was from Chris's den, we had already been walking for an hour now and we were just getting to it by now.

"You really dragged me this far?" I asked  
>"No I carried you" He said<br>"You carried me, how?" I asked since he was smaller than I was  
>"It was easy since you don't weigh that much" He said<br>"True" I said

The smell of smoke was getting stronger and some of the trees had their tops cut off from the crash, we walked out of the bush and that when I saw it. There was the plane sitting half buried in the dirt and all tore up and twisted, and there was still some slight smoke coming from it. Some of the trees around were slightly burned as well as cut up, we stopped and sat next to it.

"Here it is" He said  
>"Wow, I survived that?" I said<br>"I know I was really amazed to find you still breathing, and you were laying right over there in that grass." He said pointing to the small grass patch in front of the plane.  
>"I'm going to get a closer look" I said, getting up<p>

I walked over to the aircraft and looked around it, thee was burn marks around it and inside it. I found it harder to believe that I survived considering the condition of the plane. I looked inside and that when I saw the cage marked "Wolf Transporter" with the gun sitting next to it. It all came back to me then, the dart, passing out, waking up, breaking out and the seconds before the crash. I looked in the front window and saw a unpleasant site, the two humans who were flying the plane were both dead and half burned up. There was dried blood all over and the fire had burned their skin off exposing there insides partially, I looked away in disgust and turned my attention to where I was found. Somehow I had made my way to a small grass patch that was near the plane.

"It has all come back, but there's one thing I just can't figure out." I said  
>"What's that?" Chris asked<br>"Well the impact knocked me out inside the plane yet somehow you said that I was right here, in the grass." I said  
>"Strange..." He said<br>"Well it doesn't matter since I got the rest of my memory back" I said walking back over to him  
>"That's good, now we can head back" He said starting to walk away<br>"And then we can head to Jasper" I said following him  
>"What?" He said<br>"Remember the deal?" I said  
>"Oh right, but when?" He said<br>"Well how about to today?" I said  
>"Today?"<br>"Yes, we can get some quick lunch and spent the rest of the day heading north to Jasper." I said  
>"Well I so pose that's fine..." He said<br>"What, it's not like there's anything keeping you here right" I said  
>"True... Okay we can go today" He said<br>"Great"

After an hour of hiking we made it back to Chris's den and along the way he found a few squirrels that he killed so we could have then for our lunch. We both sat in his den and we each at our own squirrel, which was quite filling since I wasn't all that hungry. I told Chris what I remembered about the crash and he was still amazed at how I survived.

"Alright, are you about ready to head out?" I asked stretching  
>"Just about... Okay ready" He said taking a final bite of his squirrel<p>

We walked out of the den and I looked up to see how much daylight we had left.

"It high noon now so that means we got another 6 hours of daylight left, plenty of time to get some distance." I said "Which way is north?"  
>"That way" He said pointing to some distant mountains<br>"Over the mountains?" I asked  
>"Yes the northern pack lives there" He said<br>"Okay" I said

We then began to head to the mountains and along the way I got lost in my thoughts.

'Northern pack? Is it the one I came from or another one? It might be considering how far away the mountains were and that there could be room for the rest Jasper in front of it. Which means that this may not be that far away at all, then again this may be a different pack and we may have hundreds of miles to hike to after the mountains. Who knows...'

"Hey, you alive in there?" Chris then asked bringing me back into reality  
>"Oh uh... yeah" I said<br>"You sure, cause you've been awfully quiet since we left my den." He said  
>"Yes I'm sure, I was just lost in my thoughts" I said<br>"Okay" He said

The six hours passed by quick considering Chris and I were talking the whole time about our lives and what to expect in Jasper. By sundown we had made it to the foot of the mountains and we decided to call it a day since there was no way we would stay out all night hiking. I found a den for use to sleep in that was located a quarter of the way up the mountain, it had a great view of the forest that we had just walk through and everything else beyond. Chris had once again caught two squirrels for dinner which we ate before falling fast asleep tired from all the hiking of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short and slow updates, my iTouch isn't working right since it's 3 years old. Lucky I'm getting a brand new one which I hope to have by this Friday :D R&R**


	13. Long Road

_March 4th 2011  
>Humphrey's Age: 2<em>

Two days have gone by with nothing but walking from mountain to mountain, there was no sign as to where Jasper would be but I had the feeling to just keep heading north. It turned out that the northern pack Chris told me about actually wasn't the one I came from, I was just another pack that went by the same name. They were kind enough to give us some food and these odd pocket things that were made out of bark and wood, they said it can carry stuff (**A/N: It's like a naturally made backpack**). They were quite interesting since we put some squirrels in them and placed them on our backs so that we wouldn't have to carry the squirrels in our mouths the whole way. I thought it was a clever idea for carrying things long distances.

After we crossed the steep mountain range that was near Chris's old den we found vast, tall, rolling hills that's stretched for miles on the other side. We could see another mountain range in the way distance as well. We both decided to keep heading north and after another day of hiking we had managed to cross a fell tall hills and then rested for the night in a cave located on one of the hill sides. When the next morning came Chris and I continued out hike after a quick bite to eat of some squirrels. It was now high noon for us and we were climbing one of the many hills that were around. We were still heading north and I took the lead with Chris just behind me.

As we reached the top of the ridge we stopped to take a quick rest, I looked down the slope into a small valley and noticed a road in the middle. But that wasn't the only thing, there was a truck stop in the middle and it looked awfully familiar.

"Well looks like we have to cross a road" Chris said  
>"Yea but that Truck Stop there looks really familiar to me" I said<br>"How?" He asked  
>"Well you see I was relocated once before by humans, only that time Kate was taken with me. On the way back home we stopped at this very Truck Stop before heading off to home." I said<br>"That's great, now you have a since of direction" He said  
>"Yes and if I recall right there should be some mountains around..." I looked ahead of us and sure enough there was the same range Kate and I crossed "... There it is" I said<br>"We have to cross those?" He asked  
>"Yep and then we can follow the railroad tracks to Jasper, or we could ride the train" I said<br>"Sounds pretty straight forward" He said  
>"Yep so let's keep going and maybe we can get to the train tracks on time" I said getting up<br>"Right behind you" He said

We walked down the slope and into the small valley, as we approached the road we stopped.

"Stay close as we cross" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Well this is a road and on it travels these things called cars, and you don't want to get hit by one." I said

"Oh" He said

I looked both ways down the road to see that it was all clear before looking back at him

"Okay let's run across, come on" I said

Taking the lead I took off across the road while hearing Chris's paw steps right behind me, when I reached the other side I turned to see Chris right behind me.

"Great, we made it without a scratch" I said

A car then came flying by on the road followed by a few more

"Just in time too" He said

"Alright let's keep going" I said

We began climbing the other side of the valley and back into the forest. Half way up the mountain we both stopped and took another rest to cool off, luckily we wouldn't need to keep stopping since the snow level was only another few hundred feet up. There was a silence between us during most of the climbing since we didn't really know what to talk about. Chris finally broke the silence.

"So Humphrey… tell me a little about your mate Kate" He said

"Hey that rimes, mate Kate" I said with a laugh "And sure I'll tell you a little about her"

"She was the first daughter of my packs leader, who is Winston. I first met her when I arrived in the pack from the Northern pack after my parents died. We became fast friends and before I knew it I began to get feelings for her, but there was one problem she was an Alpha while I was just an Omega." I said

"You're and Omega?" He asked

"I was until I married her and learned how to hunt which made me a Beta" I said

"I see, and what's the problem with and Alpha being with an Omega?" He asked

"Because it's a pack law that keeps the two ranks separate" I said

"Well that's kind of stupid don't you think, I mean your both wolves and your no different from each other." He said

"That's a good point, luckily Kate and I along with some friends got the law abolished which is how Kate and I got married." I said

"Well that's good" He said

"Yeah and that's pretty much all there is to know about her" I said before letting out a sigh

"What's wrong?" He asked

"We I'm sure that right now Kate desperately is looking for me, and I just hate to make her worry." I said

"Don't worry, If your right saying that Jasper isn't all that far away then we should be there in no time" He said

"That's true" I said

"And you'll be happily reunited" He said

"Well judging by how much day light we have left we can make it up and over this mountain in time to catch the train which will put us in Jasper early in the morning." I said

"Well let's get going then, the faster the better" He said

"Alright but let's quicken the pace a little" I said before going into a slow jog up the mountain

"Hey wait up" He said following behind

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will they make it to the Train in time? Well come back next time to find out, R&R**


	14. The Last Leg

_March 4th 2011  
>Humphrey's Age: 2<em>

_Humphrey's POV_

Chris and I have been making great time up the mountain and were just reaching the top. Chris was falling behind me and I could see that he was getting tired. Luckily I knew that the way down would be much faster and easier.

"How much further?" Chris asked breathlessly  
>"Oh another mile of climbing..." I said lying<br>"Another what?" He said with a shocked face  
>I laughed "Don't worry I was just kidding, it's actually just over this ridge." I said<br>"Oh good you had me worried there" He said

After a few hundred feet we finally reached the top of the mountain only to find a steep down slop on the other side.

"How do we get down?" He asked  
>"We could walk or..." I trailed of as I looked around until I saw something that made me smile "... We could slide down"<br>"Slide?" He said  
>I grabbed the semi-circle piece of bark and laid it in the snow "Yes slide down in this" I said referring to the log sled<br>"Are you crazy?" He said with a strange look on his face  
>"A little bit but that's besides the point, now are you coming or not?" I said<br>"Only if you know what you're doing" He said  
>"Of course I do, I made up this sport, which is called log sledding. I've done it many times before." I said<br>"Well okay just don't get us killed" He said  
>"I won't, now get in" I said sitting in the sled<br>Chris got in behind me just as I told him  
>"Ready?" I said<br>"Let's go" He said

I put my paw into the snow and gave the sled a push, sending the sled sliding toward the edge. As soon as the sled went over the edge we started gaining speed very fast, this had to be one of the steepest hills I've ever gone down in a sled. The sloped became more gradual as we started to reach the tree line, I told Chris to how on as I began to weave around the oncoming trees. I would look back at him every so often and see that he was having the time of his life. We were still gaining some speed as we began to reach the bottom of the slope, I could see the up slope coming but in-between it and us was the train tracks and I knew hitting those would not be good. Luckily I saw a good ramp and I turned towards it, hitting it caused us to fly over the tracks and land on the other side. The sled began to slow down as we climbed and finally slowed enough for me to turn it a quarter of the way around and stop us.

I looked back at Chris "How was that?" I asked  
>"You scared me half to death, but that was awesome and let's do it again!" He said<br>I laughed "Sure anytime, but only when we get back"  
>"Okay" He said<br>We both got out and looked back to the mountain that we went down.  
>"That's one of the biggest slopes I've gone down in" I said<br>"I'll say" He said "So where to now?"  
>"Well since it's now sunset we should head down to the tracks and see if the train comes." I said<br>We then heard a whistle in the distance  
>"Well what do you know? I was right" I said "Come on"<br>He followed me as I went down the hill and got to the tracks  
>"Alright now were going to jump on it as it goes by" I said<br>"Won't it be going too fast?" He asked  
>"Not really it's just slow enough for us to get inside" I said<br>"Okay"

We waited for a few minutes until we began to see steam rise up from the trees along with the sound of it getting louder. I began to see it round the corner a little ways down the track and to my surprise it's wasn't going fast at all.

"This isn't going to be as hard as I thought" I said "Alright get ready chase here it comes"  
>Within the next few minutes the train was finally passing us and I saw an open car<br>"Get ready to jump!" I said  
>As the car came by I jumped and landed inside along with Chris who landed by me side. I got up and so did he as we looked out the car.<p>

"We made it!" He said  
>"Jasper here we come!" I said<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours have passed and it was now the middle of the night, I had stayed awake while Chris went to sleep. I sat in the doorway of the car and just looked out at everything went by, It was mostly trees and mountains but then I saw something familiar. The trees suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a moon lit lake, but this just wasn't any old lake. This was the lake that Kate and I first howled on, and just as I realized it was my mind became flooded with the memories. I smiled as I remembered our first howl and how amazing and magical it was for us. I also knew that there was only a few more hours until it was time to get off and I decided to lay down and rest my eyes for the remainder of the trip.<p>

* * *

><p>As the final few hours passed I kept looking ahead for any familiar features that would remind me of home. I decided to wake Chris up before continuing to look out. He was still asleep as I walked up to him and pushed his shoulder a few times, then he woke up.<p>

"We're here already?" He said getting up and stretching  
>"Just about" I said<br>"Great" He said

I walked back to the door and look out to see howl rock and part of the valley (**A/N: Howl rock is where all the moonlight howls happen of you didn't know**)

I smiled "Were here" I said  
>"Okay now how do we get out?" He said<br>"You just jump" I said before jumping out and landing on the ground, I looked back to see Chris land a little further down. I walked over to him.  
>"Alright now follow me" I said<p>

He followed me as I headed to howl rock before turning and heading along to valley until I finally saw the Alphas den.

"Okay now stay quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up" I said  
>"Why, shouldn't we let everyone know?" He asked<br>"We will, but tomorrow when everyone is awake" I said

I lead him past the Alphas den, to my den, I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I walked up and looked into the den. I put my paw on my lips to remind him so stay quiet as I walked in, he followed me in.

"Alright this is my den" I whispered "Sleep anywhere you want and we'll tell everyone tomorrow"  
>"Sounds good" He whispered before laying down on the other side of the den<p>

I looked around and realized that Kate was not in the den. 'Maybe she's with her parents' I thought to myself, I wanted to go check and see but I was too tired and decided to look in the morning, I laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	15. Reunion

_March 5__th__ 2011_

_Humphrey's Age: 2_

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up in my den to see Chris still asleep on the other side, I looked out to see that it was early morning and the sun was just rising. I figured that it was a good time to go look in the head Alpha's den to see if Kate was there. I got up and walked over the Chris who was still asleep and woke him up.

"Morning already?" He said

"Well yeah we only slept a few hours" I said

"Oh yeah" He said stretching "So where's Kate?"

"I'm not sure but I am sure that she's with her parents" I said

"And where's that?" He asked

"The head Alpha's den" I said "So let's go"

"Alright" He said

We walked out of the den and into the cold morning, I looked around and saw that no wolves were awake yet which was good because it would be more of a surprise to Kate and everyone else. As we walked up to the head Alpha's den I told Chris to wait outside before I went inside. When I walked in I saw that Eve and Kate were asleep except Winston who immediately saw me walk in.

"Humphrey?" He said shocked

"Shh" I said walking past him and to Kate who was laying at the back of the den

He gave me a confused look but did so when he saw me going to Kate, I smiled as I stopped beside her and looked at her. She looked so peaceful as she always did, I bent down and whispered into her ear

"Hey Kate, Its time to get up" I said

"Not now… too tired…" She groaned still asleep

I laughed "But you have to, your handsome Omega is back and he wants some kisses from his Alpha" I whispered

She then opened her eyes and I saw her look at me, and when she realized that it was me they shot wide open "Humphrey?" She said with delight

"Who else would it be" I said smiling

I was immediately tackled down by her before she began kissing me, she then broke the kiss a moment later "I missed you so much" She said beginning to cry

"Hey, don't cry I'm here now and I'm never going anywhere from now on" I said

"You promise?" She said looking at me with teary eyes

"Cross my heart" I said, she then smiled and gave me another kiss before getting off me

I got up and saw that Eve and Winston were looking at me, I was a little worried about what  
>Eve would do since she must of saw the whole thing but I didn't see any anger in her eyes<p>

"Welcome back Humphrey" Winston said

"Thanks Winston" I said

"So did you want to tell us why you went missing?" He asked

"Sure, but first I want you to meet someone" I said

"Who?" He said

"Hey Chris come in!" I yelled so he could hear me

A few moments later he walked in "Chris this is Winston and Eve, the leaders of the pack, and over here is Kate"

"Hello" Chris said

"Hello" They all said

"Chris helped heal my injures from the crash, as well as keep me company on the long journey home" I said

"Crash?" Kate said

"Yes there was a crash and I'll tell you all about it" I said

They all sat around me as I began the story of how I was captured to be relocated, when I told them about the crash they were all shocked except for Chris who already knew. When I finished the whole story they were amazed by the whole thing.

"And that's it" I concluded

"Wow that sure was a lot you went through over those days" Eve said

"Yes but I got back her as fast as I could, just to get back to her" I said wrapping my arm around Kate, who then gave me a kiss on my cheek

"And I'm glad you did" Kate said

"So what was it like here?" I asked

"Well when Kate told us you never came back after your hunt I sent out search party's to find you but with no luck" Winston said

"But I did find this" Kate said pointing to a dart sitting on the floor "Which gave me and idea as to what happened"

"I just wish I hadn't gone hunting that day" I said

"It's okay, it could happen anyway" She said

"Your right" I said

The rest of the day consisted of just Kate and I spending time together in our den while Chris was making his den next to ours since Winston let him into the pack. I got to visit my friends briefly to tell that what happened as well as some of the other pack member's including Lilly and Garth. When the day ended Kate and I fell asleep in each other's arms, and if you didn't know what had happened to me then it would look as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short filler to tell about the reunion and a few other things, the story will start to speed up a little as we go a year later into Humphrey's life when something amazing happens, hmm I wonder what, but there is a little hint in one of the older chapters ;) R&R**


	16. Great News

**A/N: Let's fast forward a little**

* * *

><p><em>May 20th 2012<br>Humphrey's Age: 4_

Humphrey's POV

"Good morning" I heard a voice say  
>I opened my eyes to see Kate lying beside me who was already wide awake "Good morning" I said giving her a kiss<br>We both giggled after that before I got up and stretched "So what's the plan today?" I asked  
>"Hmm I'm not sure there really isn't much happening today" She said<br>"Well we could just spend some time together" I said

Just then her eyes went wide and she put her paw on her mouth before running out of the den, shortly after I could hear her throw up.

'That's not good'  
>I walked out of our den to find her with her head in a bush coughing<br>"Are you okay Kate?" I said  
>"I think..." She never finished because she began to throw up again "... I'm sick" She finished the let out a cough<br>"Idk how you could be sick, I mean I have eaten all the same meat you have and no one else is sick in the pack." I said  
>"Well if it isn't sickness then it could be from your birthday present" She said<br>I then remembered what happened the other night "How are you sure thats the reason?" I said  
>She then took her head out of the bush and looked at me "Well I'm not sure, but I heard that Lilly threw up a few times when she got pregnant."<br>"Are you saying that you're pregnant?" I asked  
>"Well there's only one way to find out and that's to ask my mom" She said<br>"Well let's go before you start throwing up again" I said, inside I was nervous about what Eve's reaction would be if she was pregnant but I tried to hide it  
>"Okay" She said<p>

We began to walk to her parents den but I could she was having trouble walking straight.  
>"Here let me help" I said walking closer and letting her lean against me<br>"Thank you" She said  
>"I hope that you are pregnant" I said<br>"So do I, and it's what we wanted this season" She said  
>"Yes" I said<br>In no time we reached her parents den and we walked in to find Eve and Winston already up, they looked at us when we walked in.

"Ah what brings you here" Winston said  
>"I've been throwing up" Kate said<br>"What, are you sick?" Eve said  
>"I don't think so" She said<br>"Well what is it then?" Eve asked  
>"That's what I came to ask you" She said<br>"Hmm I guess I'll ask some questions, please have a seat" Eve said  
>Kate and I sat down and listened<br>"Alright first question, what have you eaten in the past few days?" Eve asked  
>"Just some caribou that Humphrey caught and he ate it as well, and a few squirrels." She said<br>"Well that eliminates that, okay have you been around any wolves that were sick?" Eve asked  
>"No" She said<br>"Okay" Eve said "Did you drink any non-clear water?"  
>"Nope, just the river water" She said<br>"Well that leaves only one question and I had a feeling I was going to ask this" Eve said  
>Kate and I both looked at each other with a confused look before looking back at Eve<br>"Kate, Humphrey, have you two been intimate?" Eve said  
>"Well uhh..." I began, scratching the back of my head<br>"Yes" Kate said  
>I looked at Eve to see what her reaction was but she only smiled as did Winston<p>

"Well congratulations you two, Kate you're pregnant" Eve said smiling  
>Kate instantly smiled and looked at me as did I<br>"I'm pregnant!" She said hugging me  
>"We're going to be parents" I said<p>

We hugged for a bit before looking back at Winston and Eve who were only smiling.  
>"Just remember that you have to do all the hunting for her as well as protecting her" Winston said<br>"Oh don't worry sir, I'll be sure to take great care of her like I always do, even more now" I said  
>"I can believe that" He said<br>"Well should we go tell the rest of the pack the news?" Kate asked me  
>"Sure let's go" I said<br>"Bye mom and dad" Kate said before exiting the den along with me  
>"Have fun" They said<p>

The rest of the day consisted of Kate and I telling our friends and most of the pack about our news and they were all happy for us, especially Lilly who was nearing the end of her pregnancy. As the day ended Kate and I had a special dinner to celebrate before relaxing and talking about the future of us. We became more tried and tired as the night wore on until we finally decided to call it a day and got some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	17. Long Weeks

**A/N: Well… Sure has been awhile hasn't it? Almost two months or so since I updated last. I'll just say that I've been busy with some stuff such as BMX racing, family problems, and getting through a serious Minecraft addiction unlike no other before it. Anyway lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>August 3rd 2012<em>

_Humphrey's Age: 4_

_Humphrey's POV_

'_Ah__the__smell__of__a__late__summer__morning_' I thought smelling the air around me. The sun was rising over the mountains and I was down in the valley looking for some breakfast for Kate and I. As Kate's pregnancy progressed I was becoming more busy taking care of her and for filling her needs. I let out a shiver as I walked through the tall grass that was wet with dew, it was a cold morning but the rising sun was enough to warm my damp fur. A breeze of wind blew by and so did the smell of caribou, I raised my head above the grass to see two caribou grazing the grass in front of me. '_This__shouldn__'__t__be__too__hard_'

I made my way up to the distracted caribou, staying as low as I could I decided to go after the one that was closest to me. I waited a few moments to make sure it was distracted before jumping out of the grass and onto its back. It immediately jumped up and began to jump around trying to shake me off. I bit into the back of its neck trying to hold on as best as I could, it kept jumping around and I could fell my grip slipping. Before I knew it I lost my grip on its neck and flew off, I felt a sudden blow to my arm before landing on the ground seeing the two caribou run away. I pushed my self up but let out a yelp of pain as I put pressure on my arm, I looked at it and saw that blood was slowly running down my arm and onto the ground. I tried my best to block out the pain and I began to walk back home to Kate.

I walked up the hill and past the head Alpha den, when I made it to my den I walked in to find Kate laying inside.

"I'm back Kate" I said walking in

"Oh good I was getting bored just sitting here" She said "So where's breakfast?"

"Sorry, I failed to catch on, it slipped out of my grip" I said looking down disappointed

"That's okay im sure there's some food at the feeding grounds" She said

I looked back up at her "Good, let's go then" I said

"Okay" She said

She began to walk out of the den and I follow but quickly stopped as the pain in my arm came back making me grunt in pain. Kate turned around and looked at me "I'm okay" I said slowly walking up to her. I saw her look down at my legs, her eyes slightly widened when she say my arm.

"No you're not alright, look at your arm" She said looking concerned

I lifted it up "It nothing, just a small wound" I said looking at it

"Well I'm taking you to my mom so she can look at it, come on" She said

"Alright fine" I said

We began to walk to the head Alpha den to see her parents, my arm was still hurting every time I put weight on it, making me grunt a few times making Kate look at me in concern each time. When we made it to the den we walked inside to see Winston and Eve talking but they stopped as soon as they saw us.

"Morning you two, what bring you here?" Winston asked

"Well I wanted mom to look at Humphrey's arm since it doesn't look to good" Kate said

"Alright let me see" Eve said getting up and walking over to me

I lifted my arm up so she could see it, she looked at it and put her paw on the scar.

"Owww!" I yelled making her let go of it

"Well that sure is a nice wound you got there Humphrey, I got just the thing for it hold on" She said before walking to the back of the den and picking up as bowl shaped piece of back and bringing over to me.

"This may sting a little but try your best to relax" She said

I took a deep breath "Okay go ahead" I said

She dipped her paw in the bowl that had a greenish color to it and then began to rub it on my arm. I began to sting bad so I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain.

"Kate could you go get me a big oak leaf?" Eve asked her

"Sure mom" She said before I could hear her walk out of the den.

"Almost done Humphrey" Eve said rubbing in the mixture some more

"Okay here mom" I heard Kate say, I opened my eyes to see her holding a huge leaf in her mouth, I laughed a little.

"What so funny" She asked putting the leaf down next to Eve

"That thing is almost as big as you" I said

She laughed a little "I know" She said

I looked at Eve who was starring wide eyed at the leaf Kate brought "Good god Kate this is way to big for his arm" She said looking at her

"I know, but I figured you could use if on other wolves too" Kate said

"Good idea" She said ripping the leaf in half before wrapping it around my arm as a bandage. "That should do it"

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, but you should stay off it for at least a day to let it heal"

"Alright" I said

"Come on lets take you back home to rest" Kate said before leaving

I followed her out the den slightly limping, she stopped and let me catch up. "You know you should be more careful" She said beginning to walk again

"I told you, im fine it just slipped out of my grip." I said

"I know, but please I don't want anything to happen to you, especially while im pregnant and unable to hunt my own food." She said

"Alright" I said noticing we were back at our den

I walked inside and laid down on the ground with her following me in.

"I'm going to get us some food, I'll be back" She said giving me a quick kiss

"Alright hurry back though, I want to spend some time with you since im stuck in here all day." I said

"I will" She said before walking out of the den

I let out a sigh laying my head between my paws before closing my eyes. It has been an exhausting week for me lately between hunting and taking care of Kate. Sure I was very tired at the end of each day but it was all from taking care of the one I loved. Before I know it Kate walked back into the den with a caribou leg in her mouth.

"Yay food" I said as she placed it in front of me and then laid beside me

"Dig in" She said before taking a big bite out of the leg

I looked at her wide eyed "Well someone sure is hungry" I said taking a small bite

"Well I am eating for more then on wolf you know" She said

"Well they must be quite the eaters" I said watching her take another bite

"Yeah they ar…" She stopped and put her paw on her stomach

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I think I felt a kick" She said

"Really?" I said smiling

"Yeah I just felt another one"

"Can I feel?" I asked

"Sure" She said

I put my paw where hers was and sure enough I felt a small kick hit my paw "Wow" Was all I said

We looked at each other and smiled

"I wonder how many pups we will have?" She asked me

"Hmm it's hard to know" I said "I know there's at least one in there"

"Well in a few more weeks we will know" She said

"Yes, I'm so excided" I said

"So am I" She said

I took my paw of her stomach and went back to eating the caribou leg and she did the same. The rest of our day consisted of me sitting in the den with Kate who left a few times to go see Lilly who was due to have her pups any day now. While I sat in the den I began to think of names for our pups, a few came to mind but on stood out more then the others "Tanner" I said "I like that one"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update gap, and I will try to update more as much as I can. R&R**


	18. Another Evening Together

**A/N: Let's skip about why I haven't updated in ages and get into what's more important, the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

Another week has flash before my eyes, it seems as if the arrival of our pups is around the very next corner. Eve has already expected for Kate to give birth with in the next week and Kate couldn't be any happier to hear it. I also felt the same way, finally being able to see what our pup or pups would look like. I've always thought of them having the looks of one of us but having the personality of the other, and it can be very likely for that to happen since some of the pups in the pack are very much like that. Kate and I had come up with a few names as we thought more into it as we laid under the stars outside of our den every few nights. The name Tanner was still my favorite and for Kate she liked the name River, the good thing was that we agreed that if one was a boy I would chose Tanner and for a girl she would chose River. As of now the pup(s) have been kicking much more and it has only excited us more and more.

It was now late afternoon, I had been out with my friends Salty, Mooch, and Shacky while Kate was visiting with her mother most of the day. I was laying my head down in my den while I waited for my mate to return home. We enjoyed our quality time together, always talking about how our days were and the random other things that come up with the occasional joke from me as well. I opened my eyes and looked out of my den, I could see the low sun shining through the branches of the pine trees that were laid out like a curved line that went around my den. It was going to be another beautiful sunset here in Jasper and I wouldn't have it any other way then to spend it with mate, my one true love forever. I watched as a few birds flew over the trees in the distance, and the squirrels running from branch to branch, I had always love the beauty of it. Jasper was always colorful in every season, even in mid winter there was still many colors to see. I was so busy looking out of the den that I didn't notice the tan furred outline enter through the side, it wasn't long until the figure gave me a nudge with their nose. I came out of my daze and looked to my side to see the wolf I was waiting for.

"Hello Honey, didn't notice you walk in" I said as I looked at her  
>"I could tell since your eyes didn't move at all when I entered"<br>"Yeah, I was lost staring into the beauty of Jasper"  
>"I always did that when I was a pup, I wasn't allowed to leave the den too much so I just sat in the entrance and watched the world go by." She said<br>"Nature sure can be beautiful"  
>"You can say that again"<br>"Ok, nature sure can be beautiful" I said with a slight chuckle  
>She let out a small laugh "You know that's a saying right?"<br>"Yeah I know, I was just playing around"  
>"You always play around my omega" She said before giving me a lick on my cheek<br>I smiled and then returned the favor which made her let out a small giggle "So how was you day with mom?"  
>"Just like any other, mom telling me about mothering and what not" She said<br>"Did she say anything new?"  
>"Well she did say that we might have a small litter"<br>"Really? Did she say how many?"  
>"She said there should be 1-2 pups in our litter"<br>"That's great, but It doesn't matter too much about how many we have, just as long as I can be the father of my own pups with the wife of my dreams." I said  
>"Aww that's how I feel too, so how was your day?" She said as she laid down up against me<br>"It was good, I just spent the time with my friends as we hanged by the river telling jokes, we also visited some of the elders and lightened there day with a few jokes which they liked." I said  
>"I'm sure they did, it can be pretty boring sitting in a den all day, I know that from now."<br>"But at least in the next two weeks you can be free to walk about again, only you will have little one at your paws." I said  
>"The more we talk about it the more impatient I become" She said with a smile<br>"I'm the same way" I smiled back

We continued our talk as we ate some caribou for dinner, this was how it was every other night since her pregnancy began. Sure the nights felt kind of like a movie over and over, but I wasn't complaining because I was with Kate, and as long as I was with her it didn't matter what we did. We now sat laying on our back looking up outside of our den, the sun had already set beyond the mountains revealing the stars that laid beyond. Kate and I were always fascinated about the stars, we had learned from a few elders that for each star was a past leader of every pack.  
>"I hope my dad will be up there" Kate then said breaking our silence<br>"I believe he will be when his time comes" I said  
>"Yeah, and then us eventually"<br>"That won't be for years"  
>"I know its hard to believe we're only four and we still have another ten years here at most"<br>"And we should make the most of it" I said and looked at her

She looked to me and we shared a gaze into each others eyes, I would always get lost into them, letting all my worries and troubles just fade away. We both leaned in and our noses touched, we savored it as we didn't stop for another five minutes. We pulled away to catch our breath still not breaking eye contact, there wasn't a need to talk as we could tell what we said just though our eyes.

"I love you"  
>"I love you too Humphrey"<p>

We got up from our spot under the stars and headed into our den for the night, we shared another quick kiss before falling asleep side by side.

* * *

><p><em>Early next morning<em>

I woke up to the sound of heavy breathing, and first I thought it was just Kate breathing a little close to my ears but when I opened eyes I saw her sitting up and had he paws in her stomach.

"Kate are you okay?" I said getting up next to her  
>"I... I don't know, I was just sleeping but I suddenly had these cramps from my stomach area" She said<br>"Do you need me to get your mom over here?"  
>"Yeah... That would be best" She said between a grunt<p>

I was about to leave before she called my name, I turned around and saw her looking down as the floor. I looked down as well and saw a puddle of a watery liquid on the ground

"It's time" She said

We both looked up and could tell we were both ready for this.


	19. New Family

_Humphrey's POV_

* * *

><p>We sat looking at each other and could tell that we were ready for this, I quickly got up and walked out of the den to let out a howl into the early morning sky hoping that Eve or Winston would hear it and rush over. I walked back into the den and sat by Kate's side while she still had he paws on her stomach.<p>

"I let out a howl, so if your parents heard they will be here soon" I said  
>"Great, but I just want some of the pain to ease a little" She said<br>"Don't worry I know your mom will have something to help with that, and yes it will hurt but you and her practiced everything to minimize it as much as possible. You will also have me by your side and I won't go anywhere, ever."  
>"Oh Humphrey I'm so happy to have you as my mate, you always put yourself before others and you have such a heart of caring. That's one of the reasons I love you and I know you will be the best father for our pups, I love you."<br>"I love you too honey, forever and always"

We shared a kiss before we sat holding each others paws as we waited for her parents to come. I did my best to keep her mind on things so that she could focus off the pain, it seemed to help since she took her paws off the lower stomach and onto the floor. I kept looking out of the den waiting for them to arrive hoping that they were on their way, and when I thought that no one heard us I could hear the light sound of paws hitting the ground. Seconds later I saw Eve along with Winston enter the room but that wasn't all I then saw Lilly and Garth enter as well.

"Oh good you guys heard me" I said  
>"Yeah, sorry for the delay I had to get some things ready to bring over" Eve said<br>"Glad you made it as well sis" Kate said  
>"This is a big moment for you two, I wouldn't want to miss it" Lilly said<br>"Alright Kate are you in any pain right now?" Eve asked  
>"I have a few cramps right now but the pain is bearable"<br>"Alright do you feel any movement, like as if your going into labor?"  
>"Well I know that water broke right before Humphrey let out the bowl to you guys"<br>"Good that means your labor will begin very soon"

Eve had Kate lay on her side as she got prepared for the labor to begin, I had her paw over mine and I told her that she can squeeze my paw when she had pain. We all sat in my den while we waited for Kate's labor to begin and it wasn't a long wait.

"I... I think it's starting" Kate said  
>"Can you push yet?" Eve asked<br>"Yes and I can feel movement when I do so"  
>"Perfect, now just remember what we practiced over the pass days, push and breath, and I'll do the rest when it's out"<p>

Kate and I shared a quick glance and I could see in her eyes that she had a slight pain but she was ready as much as I was.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes Later<em>

"I can see a head" Eve said "You doing great Kate"  
>"Come on honey just a few more pushes and you'll be a mother" I said<br>She has been letting out a few cries of pain over the past few minutes but she was still pushing greatly.  
>"Half way" Eve said<br>Winston and Garth had left the den shortly before Kate's labor began, I'm sure it was just cause they couldn't handle the site. Lilly was by her mother's side waiting to help once the pup was out.  
>"Just one more push and it will be free" Eve said<br>I watched as Kate let out another cry of pain as she gave one final push, I felt bad seeing her like this but I knew that it would be like this and once the pup was out all the pain will subside.  
>"It's out" Eve said as I watched her pick up the small pup in her paws<p>

I looked down to Kate and gave her a lick on her cheek and said "You did great, I love you" She looked at me and let out a smile through her exhaustion.

"It's a boy!" Eve said  
>"Congrats you two, what will you name him?"<br>I looked to Kate and she nodded since she knew what it was "We already planned to name a boy Tanner" I said  
>"Tanner, I like that" Winston said as he walked in with Garth<br>"Can I hold him?" I asked  
>"Of course, he's your son" Eve said before handing Tanner to me<p>

I raised my paws and grabbed him before gently cradling him in my arms. There was just enough light coming in the den from the raising sun for me to get a clear glance at Tanner. His fur was a dark tan similar to Kate's only darker, he also had a white underbelly to match. That's when it hit me, the pup in my arms was my son, my own child and I was his father, it was like nothing I had ever felt.

"He's beautiful" I said before bringing him down to allow Kate to see  
>I could see her eye's light up when she saw him "Oh your right Humphrey, he's perfect" She said<br>"Alright I'll need him back since I got to check a few things, but you can have him back right after" Eve said  
>"No problem" I said handing Tanner to her<p>

I decided to head outside while Lilly and Kate talked and while Eve checked on Tanner. When I got outside I could see that the sun had just raised over the distant mountains, it was a beautiful morning. I sat and just thought, a new chapter of life has just begun and it felt good, after all that waiting and imagining of how our pups would look I didn't even come close to how amazing he looked. I began to her someone come out of the den and I turned to see it was Winston.

"Hello sir" I said  
>"Hello Humphrey" He said sitting next to me "So how does it feel now being a father?"<br>"It's feels great, it's like a new chapter in my life" I said  
>"Good to hear, I just wanted to come out to say that I'm proud"<br>"Proud of what?"  
>"Of you and Kate, you had a healthy pup that has brought you both happiness, and I couldn't be anymore proud to have you as his father, I know you and Kate will take great care of him."<br>I smiled "Thank you... Dad"  
>"You're welcome son" He said before getting up and heading back into the den<p>

I sat and thought more about what was to come in my fatherhood and I was happy with it, I finally went back inside too see my beautiful wife and new born son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Defiantly not as long of a birth scene as in Adventures, but it's still good. For those wonder what happened to Chris, don't worry he will be in the next chapter.**

**Peace!**


	20. Growing up

**A/N: Reason I'm writing again so much now is because my computers broken and I got nothing better to do, not that I'm complaining since I've been wanting to get this story finished for so long. Also I'm surprised by how much of you are reading this :D.**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

A day has passed since I had become a parent along side with Kate, Tanner had gotten a little more fur on him which showed his dark tan color better. Most of the pack had already seen our son and most of them said they were happy for us. I was having no trouble with taking care of him and I knew Kate felt the same, he would just lay by her occasionally having some milk every now and then.

It was late morning when I left Kate with Tanner, lunch time was coming and I needed to get some food for Kate and I. I was thinking of going hunting but it wasn't necessary since there was plenty of food in the feeding grounds from past hunts. Most of the pack was out of their dens and were talking with fellow wolves, a few of them said hello which I answered back as I walked by. It wasn't long before I could notice someone walk along side me, I looked to see who it was.

"Hey Chris" I said

"Hey Humphrey where you headed? He asked

"Oh I'm just heading to the feeding grounds to get some lunch for Kate and I"

"Well so am I, also I wanted to go see you two since I heard the news"

"Yeah that's right, where were you yesterday?"

"I was just out walking around all day, I was mostly getting some fitness done and also practicing a trick or two."

"Ah cool, anyway what do you say you come have lunch with Kate and I, also you can see Tanner."

"Sounds like a plan"

We soon reached the feeding grounds and took our choices in the piles of caribou, squirrel, and birds. I choose a caribou leg for Kate and I to split while Chris took two squirrels, after that we made our way to my den.

"So Humphrey, what's it like being a father now?" Chris asked

"Well it's hard to explain the feeling since I've only been one for a day now, but it feels really great to have someone to call a son."

"I bet it does, I hope to have a family some day…"

"Have you been looking around?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean are there any girls you've had you're eye on?"

"I've been looking but their isn't any girls that I really like yet" He said sounding slightly upset

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure you will find one soon enough"

"Yeah only time will tell"

"Well were here, Kate or Tanner may be asleep to try to stay quiet just in case"

I walked inside as he followed me but neither Kate or Tanner were asleep

"Ah good your back, and good timing too since he just got up from his nap" Kate said referring to Tanner

"Great and also I brought company to join us" I said nodding my head to Chris who was behind me "He also wanted to see our son as well"

"Well you can see him when we eat some lunch" She said

Chris and I put down our food and sat across from Kate and Tanner who was lying at her side. I sat closer to Kate so that we could split the caribou while Chris ate his pair of squirrels, We continued talking well after finishing our meal and Chris got to see Tanner, he said he was so happy for Kate and I before he left our den at sundown.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

My first week of being a father has passed by and I was still enjoying every bit of it, and so was my wife. Yesterday was another special day for Kate and I since Tanner had opened his eyes for the first time, and boy were they amazing. He had my ice blue eyes which Kate loved but to me they looked more like my own mothers eye's who had passed nearly 5 years ago. At first it made me think of her which made me kind of teary eyed but then I figured that it was her way of watching over me like she said. It was past sunset and I was sitting outside my den with Kate who had Tanner in front of her, it was mostly silent between us since we were just enjoying each other company.

"You know I've been thinking…" Kate said breaking the silence

"About what my dear?"

"Well my mom was saying that pups usually begin to speck at around the same time they open their eyes"

"Yeah I've heard about that" I said

"I was thinking we should try to see if he can yet"

"Trying never hurts, lets go inside first though"

We headed inside and I placed Tanner out in front of Kate and I, he seemed to have a confused look on his face as he looked at us. I knew that he could hear and understand us since he was responsive when his name was called.

"What should we start with?" Kate asked still looking at him

"Well it's best to start with a short simple word such as mom" I said

"Okay" She took a breath "Tanner, can you say mom?"

He still only looked at us but this time he seemed to be thinking hard

"Here let me sound it out for you son, Ma-Om"

He was still thinking so I came up with a new word that a lot of pups started with

"How about this one, Mommy, think you can try that?

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say it but quickly closed it and still had a look of deep thought.

"Here's one more, Daddy, try that one and don't worry if you can't get it were here to help you" Kate said smiling

He didn't give a response, he only gave the same look of deep thought, Kate then let out a sigh after a few minutes of waiting.

"Don't worry sweetie, he's probably not ready yet and not all pups jump straight into talking" I said

"Yeah you're right"

"We can try again tomorrow but for now let's head to bed"

"Agreed"

We walked over to where Tanner was since he was where we slept, I laid next to him while Kate was on the opposite side of him. We each said our loves and goodnight before closing our eyes took get some good sleep, but it was short lived.

"Da… Daddy?" A voice said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R**


	21. Family Days

_Humphreys POV_

My eye's shot open to see Kate who also had her eyes wide open looking back at me. I was wondering where the voice came from and I found the answer when I looked down at Tanner who was sitting as my feet and was looking back at Kate and I.

"Daddy?" Tanner said

Kate and I then looked at each other "His first word" We said in unison

I looked back to him "That's right son I'm Daddy" I said

"Mommy" He then said

"Great job Tanner you got it down" Kate said

"Is there anything else you know?" I asked

All he did was shake his head

"That's okay it will all come in time, now lets back to sleep and we can help teach you other words tomorrow"

Kate and I laid back down along with Tanner who had moved up to sleep between us. Time as I knew it would start to speed up in the coming weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later <em>

Tanner could now speak as well as any other wolf now and he has also gotten much bigger in size over the passing days. What I didn't expect was the same feeling all parents get which was seeing there pup grow up in a instant, sure he was only three weeks old but to me that time went by fast. Today was an important day since this was the day when Tanner would get to go outside of our den, he's been out of it before but that was when his eyes were still closed. Kate was lying in our den while Tanner and I were up and playing a game of tag, of course it was kind of easy since there wasn't a whole lot of room to move about in the den.

"Alright Tanner, I'm taking a break" I said

"Aww but I'm not tired yet" He said

"You're never tired"

"Yeah but that's because I'm a pup"

"You're correct there, and do you know what day it is today?"

"Oh I know this one! It's my three week birthday"

"Not only that today's the day when you get to explore outside" Kate said

I could see his eye grow wide with excitement and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the site. He was a very active pup, always up and running around the den or jumping around, I knew that this was a trait from Kate since she was the Alpha. Yet the odd thing was that he had the more omega personality like me, he also had some good jokes to go with it.

"Can we go out now?" Tanner asked

"Hmm I suppose so" I began

"But on one condition" Kate added in

"And what's that?"

"You must listen to your father and I and also do not stray far from the den, alright?"

"Mom you can trust me that I'll listen to you and yes I will stay close to the den"

"Good boy, let's go" She said with a smile

The three of us left the den as a family, the whole time I watched Tanner. He began to look and observe the world that was laid in front of him, he smelled the ground and a few flowers that were next to the den. Just when he was getting used to it a bird flew by which made him duck down as it passed

"It's alright son, no animal will hurt you out here" I said walking up to him

He looked at me and nodded before continuing to survey the near by forest, I on the other hand walked back to Kate who sitting in front of our den watching him run about. I walked up to her and sat beside her to watch our son run around a few trees.

"He sure is a cute thing isn't he" Kate said

"Sure is" I said

"You know he a lot like you"

"Yeah he has my Omega traits but that's not all he has some of your personality in him"

"Yeah he has a ton of energy like I had when I was a pup"

Kate then leaned her head on my shoulder

"You know Humphrey this is exactly how I imagined it"

"Imagined what sweetheart?"

"Life being married to you, I imagined us to settle down and have a family and now we have."

"Yeah I imagined us this way too"

"I'm really glad I went with my true feeling then going with the forced marriage, I would have never had this great of a life if I went with it"

I smiled "And I'm glad that I had my mind changed before jumping on that train, or else I wouldn't be sitting here today with a great mate and a beautiful pup as my son."

"I've always wondered what made you change you mind so suddenly"

"Well as I was running to that open box car a beam of sunlight shined through the car and I would see a ghost image of us howling together. It immediately brought me to my senses, what was I doing running away from my problems? If I couldn't be with you then I could at least tell you my feelings and try to move on, but that was all shorted live when I found out that you didn't marry him and that I had another chance."

"I think what it was all some force that stopped me from marrying and for you to come back"

"That can be a possibility"

That made me think, was it my mother who was that force since said she would always be watching over me? I shook the thought and focused back to Tanner who was still enjoying the world that was around him. The day passed fast as we all played game like tag and hide and seek outside the den. We were all having a great time as a family, come on who wouldn't want that?

* * *

><p><em>Back to 2023<em>

_Humphreys POV_

"Wow you sure were having a great life with Kate and my dad" Nova said

"Yeah there were some good memories then, it also was a great time of peace in Jasper"

"I'm sure since there was plenty of food for all and everyone was happy with what they had"

"Yup and that still lasted for some time while your father grew up"

"Are you trying to say there was some event after that time?"

"Well you'll just have to find out when I get to that part of my story" I said

"Hmm… Aright fine, continue on"

"As I was saying, having great family was a dream every wolf wanted, and nothing was better then what I had. And I found that time would still go by fast as I watched your father grow from a pup to a handsome young adult…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm peace for some time? Am I trying to say something? Well you just got to stick around too see. One of the things I've found about life stories is that they are a long story (Obviously) and I always write what comes to me and that fits into Humphrey's life, but I always get big ideas for this story. I got the ideas all ready to write but I just got to fill in the stuff leading up to it, which is what I've been doing. Basically what I'm saying is that if the story seems to be lacking drama and action like stated to have in the first chapter, just stick around a few more chapters cause after that I will be bringing one of my big ideas into play :D**


	22. New Leaders

**A/N: Lets get backing into speeding up**

* * *

><p><em>5 Months Later<br>Humphrey's POV_

"I'll be fine dad, it's just for one day" My son said to me  
>"I know but it's your first night out of our den, I just want to make sure you will be safe." I said<br>"Of course I'll be safe, it's not like we're going out of the territory"  
>"Alright I believe you, have fun" I said before turning and heading back to the den<p>

I watched him walk off to his friends who were surly waiting for him. He and his friends wanted to have a sleepover in the forest, at first I didn't like that idea but he's now six months old and I got to let him grow up a little more. I walked into my den and was about to take a small nap with Kate when I heard a howl that sounded a lot like Winston's. I knew that he must of wanted to talk to us so I woke Kate up (Which I don't like doing) and we headed to the head Alphas den.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Kate asked  
>"I'm not sure, could be just some random thing" I said<br>"I don't think my dad would howl if he just wanted to have small talk wit us."  
>"Your right, it must be some sort of news"<br>"You don't think it's about Tanner do you, I mean he's been out in the woods"  
>"No, we would of heard something since his howl was right after I watched Tanner leave."<br>"Alright good" She said

We soon arrived to Kate's parents den and walked in to find Eve and Winston both sitting and looked like they were waiting for us.

"We heard your howl and came over" Kate said  
>"Good I've got some news so have a seat" Winston said<br>"So is there anything wrong, such as food problems or a fight?" I asked sitting down along with Kate  
>"No not at all, though I appreciate the concern. We both have some news that may sound good to you"<br>"What is it?"  
>"You remember that we said you were next in line to become leaders? Well the time has come for Eve and I to retire."<br>"Wait so we're now the new leaders?" Kate asked  
>"Not yet, you have to go though a passing of leadership in front of most of the pack"<br>"So we want to know are you two ready to lead the pack by sundown tonight?" Eve asked  
>"Well this is all do sudden..." I said before looking to Kate who only nodded<br>"Can we have a minute to talk?" I said  
>"Of course"<p>

Kate and I got up and walked out of the den  
>"Leaders by sundown?" I said<br>"Well yeah it's kind of rushed in on us but we've been waiting for this haven't we?" She said  
>"Yeah we have, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it"<br>"Of course I am, I've been waiting for this a long time, and I'm sure Tanner will be thrilled"  
>"Alright then let's get back in there and become leaders" I said<p>

We walked back inside and sat in front of Kate's parents again  
>"So what did you two decide on?" Winston asked<br>"We'll do it" Kate said  
>"Great I'll signal the pack and we'll begin after that"<br>"Sounds great" I said

He walked out of the den and I could hear him let out a howl to signal the pack. Kate and I along with Eve sat waiting for the pack to start showing up, which wasn't too long since Winston waved us out. We all walked out to see most of the pack sitting below the high rock. Some of them were confused as to why they were here while the others sat quietly waiting for what we had to say.

Winston cleared his throat before speaking "I have all summoned you here because we have so news that all of you should know. As some of you may know Eve and I have served as your leaders for many great years, but now our time has come to retire."  
>Some of the pack began to talk to each other but they all stopped when He spoke again<br>"Since Kate is my first daughter and is also married, she along with her husband Humphrey will become your new leaders of the United Pack."

I watched as a most of them cheered while the rest sat there, my guess was that they already knew or figured it out.  
>"So" Winston said turning to Kate and I "Do you Kate and Humphrey, wish to lead this pack for many years to come?"<br>"Yes" We both said  
>"As the past leader of this pack I declare both of you the new pack leaders"<br>The pack cheered and even howled at Kate and I, we both looked at each other and smiled. It wasn't long until I could hear a few of them chant "speech" from down below, I had a few ideas as to what to say so I stepped forward.

"We can all thank Winston and his wife for their hard work at keeping this pack at peace and well fed, sure there had been hard times but they found ways to push through it just too keep all of you safe, so let's hear it for them" I said with a newly felt confidence  
>The wolves cheered and clapped their paws while Winston and Eve both smiled and nodded.<br>"And as your new pack leader I will make it my duty to do the same for each and everyone of you, even in the dawn of war. I'm not one for war but if there's a pack that puts you all at risk or one that just need to be stopped then so be it. Kate and I hope to continue this great time of peace with in our pack." I finished  
>"That will be all, meeting dismissed" Kate said<p>

I watched as the pack finished their cheering and all went their separate ways leaving just Me, Kate, and her family.  
>"So when do we move into the den?" I heard Kate ask<br>"We do want one more night in the den, but after that it's all yours" Winston said  
>"Alright"<br>"What do you say we head home and have some dinner Kate" I said  
>"That sounds good, bye mom and dad"<br>"Goodbye Ma'am and Sir" They both said to us

Kate and I looked to each other and had a little laugh before leaving them. We worked our ways back to our den to have a nice dinner alone before we headed to bed hours later.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

I woke up the next morning to find that it was really early in the morning, I looked to the side of me to find Kate still asleep peacefully. I sat there and thought to myself 'Wow I'm a leader, well so was Kate but that still included me'. My thoughts were interrupted by some voice calling me  
>"Sir, are you awake?" It said quietly<br>I lifted my head up to see Hutch standing in the middle of the den entrance, I quickly got up, stretched, and walked up to him.  
>"Yes what is it?" I asked<br>"Sorry if I woke you, but we need to organize the hunting and patrol parties for today"  
>I realized I had no idea what to do, I still needed Winston to teach me these things and what to do for them, but I kept my cool and was honest with him.<br>"To be honest I have no idea what to do here since Winston hasn't taught me these things yet, and since I don't want to wake up Kate how about we do what works best"  
>"What do you mean by that?"<br>"What I mean is put whoever hunts regularly in that group, and put the people who do patrols a lot into that group."  
>"You know for a leader who hasn't learned the ropes yet, that's a great idea."<br>"Thank you Hutch, is that all?"  
>"Yes, and I will begin organizing wolves right now" He said before leaving<p>

I sat and watched him walk away to the feeding grounds which was where they organized groups everyday.  
>"Who was that sweetie?" I heard Kate say from behind me<br>"That was just Hutch, we were organizing groups for today" I said walking into the den  
>"But you have no idea what to do yet"<br>"I know Winston still needs to teach me, so I told him just to do what works best which he seemed to like."  
>"You know you could of just woke me up and asked me"<br>"Why would I ever wake you, your too peaceful when you sleep"  
>"Aww thanks"<p>

It was mostly just Kate and I spending time together this morning, we ate breakfast before taking walking around the valley. It was another great day with not a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining over the valley giving it a beautiful color with all the spring flowers in bloom. Kate and I returned to our den after a few good hours of waking, we were both kind of tired so we just laid down together just enjoying life. It wasn't long until the early afternoon came and Tanner would be soon, as if right on schedule he came walking into the den

"Hey mom and dad I'm back" He said in a good mood  
>"Great how was it?" I said getting up along with Kate<br>"I had a good time, we mostly played games and then slept under the stars together."  
>"That's nice, we also have news for you as well" Kate said<br>"What is it?"  
>"Your mother and I have been promoted to pack leaders of this pack, so we will be moving into the head Alpha den today." I said<br>I could see him light up "Wow that's amazing news! But what about grandma and grandpa?"  
>"They have retired which is why we became the leaders, so they will be moving into this den" Kate said<p>

We continued talking for a short while before eventually leaving our old den and moving into the our new one, in my opinion it really didn't make a difference since we were already living close to the den before. We spent our night just like any other, a dinner together before heading to bed a little later. I was happy and honored to now be a leader and I'm sure that where ever they are my parents are proud of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R**


End file.
